Call of the Dead
by David A7X Perez
Summary: One night, Doctor Eggman finds a mysterious book from a meteorite that crash landed on his island. Eggman finds an incantation in the book and reads it out loud. This causes Eggman to unleash the greatest source of all evil; zombie hedgehogs. Now, Sonic and his friends must face this new threat and stop Dr. Eggman before the zombie hedgehogs overrun the world. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic X: Call of the Dead**

 **Hello everyone, I'm here with a zombie story! Sonic and his friends face a new threat that was created by Doctor Eggman; zombie hedgehogs. Now Sonic and his friends must survive together and stop Eggman and his zombies before they can take over the world. The story will be rated T for language, violence, humor, minor romance, and horror. Please leave reviews about my zombie-themed story. Enough talk, let the story begin!**

 **Chapter 1: Eggman's Evil Plan**

 **August 20** **th** **, 2014**

On a small island outside the town of Station Square, Dr. Eggman was busy researching inside his high-tech, heavily secured base. Eggman was trying to come up with a way to finally defeat Sonic the hedgehog and Team Sonic. All of his previous plans have either fail or have little success against Team Sonic. The door open and in came his three robot assistants, Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun. The three approach Eggman, who was surround in a pile of test tubes and beakers.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"I'm trying to find a way to finally defeat Sonic and his friends." Eggman replied back.

"But how doctor, your plans always fail." Bokkun said. Eggman ended up whacking him on the side of his head.

"Serves you right." Decoe said.

"What can I do to destroy Sonic once and for all?" Eggman exclaimed tiredly. The three robots saw how exhausted he was from researching.

"Maybe you should take a break doctor." Decoe suggested.

"Yes doctor you should." Bocoe added. Eggman let out another exhausted sigh.

"Alright, come on let's go take a walk around the island." Eggman said. The three robots followed him outside the base. It was night and the island was quiet enough that you can hear a pin drop. Eggman and his robots walked past his large-armed robots and onto the midnight sand. Eggman looked up into the full moon, deep in thought. He let out a frustrated sigh and got onto his knees.

"Please, I need a way to destroy Sonic once and for all!" Eggman yelled in frustration. It was then he noticed a shooting star across the sky. The star then turned its direction and headed towards Eggman and his robots. Eggman was shocked that the star was aiming towards him.

"Aaahhh!" Eggman screamed running away from the star. Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun followed Eggman as the star was coming closer. Eggman and his robots ducked as the star crash landed in front of the trio. Eggman slowly looked up and realized the star was actually a meteorite. The meteorite was glowing different shades of purple and blue with similar smoke coming out.

"Doctor Eggman what is that?" Bokkun asked.

"It looks like a meteorite." Eggman answered back. He got up and slowly approached the meteorite. His three robots soon followed as Eggman got closer to the meteorite. Eggman finally reached it and looked at it with curiosity. Eggman slowly touched the meteorite, causing it to crack open and smoke to come out.

"Aaahh!" The three robots screamed as they hid in the bushes. Eggman coughed loudly as the smoke was clearing out. Once the smoke cleared out, Eggman looked inside the meteorite and finally saw what was inside; a book. Eggman slowly picked up the book as the meteorite began to turn into dust. The three robots poked their heads out of the bushes and saw Eggman holding the book.

"What happened doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"The meteorite opened and inside it was a book." Eggman said as he examined the book.

"What kind of book is it?" Decoe asked.

"I'm not sure." Eggman answered back. He examined the book again and noticed something written on it under the dust. He blew the dust off and read the text; _Call of the Dead._

"What does it say?" Bokkun asked.

"Call of the Dead." Eggman slowly read it. This confused the three robots.

"Really, it says that?" Bokkun asked again.

"Of course you dumbass it says that." Eggman said.

"Read it." Bocoe said. Eggman slowly opened the book and noticed more text on the inside. The text was actually an incantation, but for an unknown source. Eggman began to read the incantation.

" _With these words, I cast a spell. To bring out destruction from the depths of hell. My words filled Earth with fire and ice. No one will stop my wrath once they think twice. I will rule the Earth, once these words are said. The final words to come from my mouth, Call of the Dead."_ Eggman finished.

After the incantation was said, the wind began to blow crazy as leaves from the trees blow back and forth. Eggman and his robots covered themselves from the wind, not knowing what was going on. Eggman looked up and saw a green mist come from the sky and struck the ground. Once the green mist struck the ground, the wind stopped blowing and the night became quiet again. Eggman looked out and stood right where he was standing, wanting to know exactly what the hell happened.

"What happened doctor?" Decoe asked.

"I read this incantation from the book and nothing happened." Eggman said to the trio.

"Maybe we should wait until something does happened doctor." Bocoe said.

"Yes, let's wait doctor." Decoe replied.

"Alright you three, we'll wait until something happened." Eggman said. So Eggman and his robots waited for something, anything to happen. Soon one second eventually turned into 15 long minutes without anything. After those long 15 minutes, Eggman let out a frustrated sigh due to the fact that the book's incantation failed. Eggman then turned his attention back to his three robots.

"I've waited for 15 minutes and nothing happened you dipshits." Eggman announced sternly.

"Perhaps…" Bokkun did not get to finish as Eggman spoke again.

"No, no more waiting. I'm going back inside." Eggman said, taking the book with book as he walk back to his base. Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun followed their leader, not wanting to outside for another minute. Once Eggman and his robots were inside, the wind began to pick up again. As the wind was blowing, the ground began to crack from beneath the surface. The ground continue to crack open as a gloved hand was slowly coming out of the ground. Another hand came out as well, soon a torso came as well. Finally, a strange creature came out of the ground and onto the surface.

Meanwhile back inside, Dr. Eggman went back to his research while his three robots watched. Unknown to the quartet, someone was inside the base and was secretly spying them. That someone was a secret agent who was sent by the president to finally arrest Eggman. At the same time, the strange creature from outside was slowly making its way inside the base. The secret agent came out of the shadows and pointing his pistol at Eggman and his three robots.

"Put your hands up Eggman!" The secret agent said sternly. Eggman stopped what he was doing, put his hands up, and turn towards the agent. Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun soon followed.

"Who the hell are you?" Eggman asked annoyed.

"I'm here to finally arrest you!" The agent replied.

"That's just freaking great!" Eggman said sarcastically. The agent made his way towards Eggman and his robots, unaware that the door slowly opened again. Although the agent did not pay attention, Eggman did notice the door opening. Before the agent was about to put the handcuffs on Eggman, the creature attacked the agent from behind. Eggman and his three robots watch in horror as the agent screamed in agony while the creature began to disembowel him. A few seconds later, the agent stopped moving; he was dead. The creature continue to disembowel the agent and it was then Eggman noticed the creature's appearance; a hedgehog.

"Sonic the hedgehog killing a secret agent?" Eggman said in shock. The hedgehog slowly stood up after killing the secret agent and turned towards Eggman, ripping off the agent's head. The three robots watched in horror as blood was spilling out of the agent's body. Eggman only paid attention to the hedgehog, realizing the hedgehog had decayed flesh and bones showing. The hedgehog slowly walked away from the body and towards the book.

"What the hell kind of hedgehog is that?" Bocoe asked getting out of his shock.

"I'm not sure." Eggman replied. He followed the hedgehog and watched it opening and knocking down the book. Eggman picked up the open book as the hedgehog continue to walk mindlessly. Eggman read the opened book, finding the truth from the book. The book's spell causes the greatest evil source of all time; the spell unleashes zombie hedgehogs from the depths of hell. Eggman looked up from the book and back at the zombie hedgehog.

"Oh my god. I've unleashed the dead onto Earth." Eggman said in shock.

"Its true doctor, look." Decoe said pointing out the window. Eggman looked out the window and saw that Decoe was right. Thousands of zombie hedgehogs were rising from their graves and were slowly making their way towards Eggman base.

"Why are there zombie hedgehogs here doctor?" Bokkun said in fright.

"I'm not sure." Eggman announced. He turned back to the first zombie hedgehog and saw it along with three more zombie hedgehogs disemboweling the dead agent's body. Eggman opened the book again and read another text in the pages. The text states that whoever spoke the incantation from the book had control of the zombie hedgehogs. Eggman looked up from his book and evilly smiled at his three robots.

"This is perfect." Eggman announced evilly.

"How is this perfect doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"The zombie hedgehogs are my answer to finally destroying Team Sonic." Eggman evilly stated. This shocked the three robots as more zombie hedgehogs were slowly making their way towards their master. Eggman smiled evilly as his new, zombie warriors were looking for a food source. Eggman laughed evilly and kissed the book.

"Team Sonic, you will finally die!" Eggman laughed evilly. Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun joined in his laughter. Outside, more and more zombie hedgehogs were rising from their graves and searching for fresh flesh. Eggman had the perfect source of food for his zombie hedgehogs; Station Square. Station Square was filled fresh flesh for his zombies and was home to Eggman's arch-rival; Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggman looked out of the window and towards Station Square.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, welcome to hell!" Eggman laughed evilly. He then pressed a button that dropped a bridge from his base to Station Square. The zombie hedgehogs notice this and made their way towards the bridge. The dead have finally walked the Earth.

 **Sonic and his friends face their greatest threat. Will they come out alive?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of Call of the Dead. I love how my introduction went and I hope you loved it as well. Enough talking, let us continue!**

 **Chapter 2: The Dead walk the Earth**

 **Station Square- Night**

Station Square was relatively quiet at night. Everyone was in their homes enjoying a peaceful sleep. The townspeople were completely unaware of what will happen on this night. On the streets of Station Square, Sonic and his best friend Tails were patrolling the streets for any signs of danger. So far, nothing was happening and the town was peaceful for now. Deciding to call it for a night, Sonic and Tails went to grab a bite to eat at the local diner. They were greeted by Knuckles and Shadow once they stepped inside the local diner.

"Hey guys." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic and Tails." Knuckles said happily. Sonic and Tails waved back as they took a seat next to Shadow in the booth.

"So any danger yet guys?" Shadow asked looking over the menu.

"Nothing yet, but knowing Egghead he'll turn up eventually." Sonic said grabbing a menu as well.

"Well let's order." Knuckles said, grabbing a menu for Tails and himself. The diner doors open again and Amy and Cream walked in. The girls spotted the four at their booth and waved at them. Sonic noticed the girls and waved back at them.

"Hey guys." Amy said walking up to the four. Cream followed her too.

"It nice to see you here." Cream said.

"You want to eat with us?" Sonic said.

"Sure." Amy said taking a seat next to Sonic. Cream sat down next to Tails. The waitress came up to them and waited for their orders. The guys decided to order the girls milkshakes and chili dogs with fries and Coca-Colas for themselves. The waitress wrote their orders down and left to bring their food. The group talked and laughed until Shadow spoke up to the group.

"Have you guys heard from a secret agent yet?" Shadow asked to the group.

"No what agent?" Tails curiously asked. The others nodded in curiosity as well.

"Well the president sent a secret agent to arrest Dr. Eggman, but so far he hasn't heard from the agent yet." Shadow finished stating. The gang was surprised by Shadow's statement, but they do not realize what had happened to the agent.

"You think Egghead found him?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sonic said. The gang continued to talk and waited for their orders. So far, the waitress has not return with their food yet. Tails then noticed that the kitchen was empty with the exception of the stove being on.

"Hey guys, where's the waitress?" Tails asked. The gang looked over towards the kitchen and notice that the whole diner was empty as well.

"Forget the waitress, where is everyone?" Knuckles announced. The gang got out of their booth and looked around the diner. It was completely empty and it was quiet, as horror movie quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Cream curiously asked.

"I'm not sure." Amy said. Sonic noticed that there were a few streetlights still on outside. Sonic walked outside and looked around.

"Guys, it feels like its dead out here." Sonic said to the gang. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Cream, and Amy followed him outside and looked around as well. They then heard the sound of a hovercraft flying above foggy clouds. Sonic and the gang looked up and saw Dr. Eggman smiling evilly above them. Amy and Cream hid behind as Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow got into their battle stances.

"Hello Sonic and friends." Eggman said evilly.

"What the hell are you doing here Egghead?" Sonic asked.

"I'm here to finally end you forever." Eggman stated.

"Give it up Eggman. You can't stop us even with an army." Knuckles said. Eggman laughed at Knuckles ironic remark. This surprised the gang, not realizing what will happened to them.

"It's funny you said that Knuckles, because I have the ultimate army!" Eggman announced. Sonic and his friends were surprised at Eggman's words. Amy and Cream noticed something coming out of the fog. That something was slowly coming closer to Sonic and his friends Amy tapped Sonic's shoulder and pointed towards the fog.

"What is that?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic looked towards the fog and notice something eating a body. The fog was slowly becoming clearer as well as Sonic's vision. Once the fog cleared out, Sonic finally saw the body on the ground and realized that it was the waitress from the diner.

"That's the waitress from the diner." Sonic said.

"But what's that thing?" Shadow asked pointing back at the body. The gang saw what was eating the waitress and realized it was hedgehog. This shocked the gang, especially Sonic. The hedgehog turned around and reveal itself as a zombie. Soon, thousands and thousands of zombie hedgehogs came out from the fog as Eggman continued to laugh evilly. The zombie hedgehogs looked towards their main food source, Sonic the Hedgehog and Team Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, say hello to my new friends." Eggman said evilly. The team began to back away as the zombie hedgehogs got closer. Cream held onto Tails for dear life with Amy doing the same with Sonic. Knuckles and Shadow could not believe that the dead are walking the Earth.

"Zombie hedgehogs attack!" Eggman said. The zombie hedgehogs immediately ran towards Team Sonic, ready to feast.

"Run!" Sonic shouted. The gang immediately ran with the zombie hedgehogs closing in. Amy and Cream ran ahead of the group in order for Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow to try to hold off the zombie hedgehogs. They continued to run as Eggman followed his zombie hedgehogs. The gang continued until they reached the closed Acorn Mall. As they were running towards the doors, Cream tripped over and fell on the ground. Cream had suffer a terrible sprained ankle.

"Help me." Cream asked desperately. Tails stopped dead in his tracks and noticed Cream had fallen. The rest of the team reached the doors and noticed Tails and Cream where left behind.

"You guys head inside, I'll go back for Cream and Tails." Sonic said. Knuckles and Shadow nodded in agreement. Amy, although fearing for Sonic's safety, agreed with him as well.

"Please come back safe." Amy said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I will Amy." Sonic said. He immediately went back for Tails and Cream as Amy headed inside with Knuckles and Shadow. Tails ran back to the injured Cream as the zombie hedgehogs stalked closer to the pair. Cream saw the zombie hedgehogs closing in and cried for help. She noticed Tails running towards her.

"Tails, you came back for me." Cream said.

"I would never leave you. Quick, take my hand." Tails said extending his hand. Cream took his hand as Tails helped her stayed upright. She then noticed the zombie hedgehogs were two feet away.

"Tails!" Cream shouted. Tails turned around and saw the zombie hedgehogs jumping at them. Tails closed both his and Cream's eyes, awaited their deaths. Just then, they heard the wind move by them quickly and saw blue blur pushing off the attacking zombie hedgehog. Tails and Cream looked and were thankful of the blue friend; Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Sonic said. Tails picked up Cream bridal style and flew towards the mall doors with Sonic following close behind. The zombie hedgehogs continued to run after the heroes. The three were very close as they saw Knuckles and Shadow desperately trying to keep the doors open for them.

"Come on!" Shadow yelled to the trio. Sonic could feel the zombie hedgehogs trying to grab him. Tails and Cream made it just in time with Sonic still running towards the doors.

"Almost there." Sonic said. He felt one zombie hedgehog grab him and try to drag him away. Sonic pushed it off and jumped for the doors. Sonic closed his eyes and felt a hand grab his own. He opened his eyes to a smiling Shadow and pulled him inside the mall. As Knuckles was closing the doors, one of the zombie hedgehogs' jumped at the doors.

"Raawwrr." The zombie roared as Knuckles closed the doors, getting its head stuck.

"Oh my god." Amy screamed in fear. Shadow looked around and found an axe nearby. He grabbed the axe and swung it at the zombie hedgehog, chopping off its head. The body fell back on the outside while the head fell right in front of Tails and Cream. Knuckles closed and locked the doors.

"The head is still moving." Cream said. Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy looked towards Tails and Cream. Indeed, the head was still growling at them until Shadow swung the axe at the head. The head stopped moving and its eyes closed; finally dying. Shadow stood back and looked back up towards the gang.

"What the hell is happening?" Shadow said.

"Somehow Eggman brought zombie hedgehogs onto the Earth." Sonic said trying to catch his breath. Amy patted his back as Sonic sat down to rest his feet. Tails sat Cream down and examined her ankle.

"It's not broken, but it is sprained real badly." Tails said to Cream.

"I thought I was going to die. Thank you Tails." Cream said with a few tears in her eyes. Tails gave her a reassuring smile. Shadow sat down and look at the zombie's head. Knuckles stood next to him and examined the head as well.

"How did you kill it Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"I think I killed it by destroying its brain." Shadow said.

"Looks like we found a way to kill these freaks." Knuckles said to the gang. Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream were surprised at the fact. They then heard a creak from inside the mall along with the sight of a flashlight. Sonic and Shadow stood up and slowly walked towards the source. Tails helped Cream stand up and the two along with Knuckles and Amy followed Sonic and Shadow.

"Be prepared Shadow." Sonic said in a quiet voice. Shadow nodded in agreement and held up the axe. Sonic and the gang slowly made their way to the center of the mall. The gang were at the center of the mall and surrounded by stores such as Footlocker, Hot Topic, Champs, Lids, Forever 21, JC Penny, and Macy's. The food court was on the other side of the mall, where the light source was coming from.

"I think there's someone on the other side of the food court." Amy said quietly. Sonic led Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream towards the food court and too another store; Spencer's. As they got closer, they heard low growling and scuffling; as if someone was fighting something. Sonic reached the door to Spencer's and looked back towards the gang.

"Okay Shadow on three." Sonic quietly said to Shadow. Shadow tighten his grip on the axe and nodded in agreement. Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Cream watched a few feet away.

"Ready? One…Two…" Sonic did not finished as the door busted open. Sonic and Shadow were knocked down and saw that a zombie hedgehog was fighting a silver-furred hedgehog. They then saw a red charmeleon and a teal-purple hornet coming out as well. It was then Sonic realized that it was their friends Silver, Carson, and Hugo; the remaining members of Team Sonic.

"It's Silver! And here's fighting a zombie!" Tails announced. The zombie hedgehog tried to bite Silver, but the silver-furred hedgehog was smart not to let it bite him. Carson and Hugo were trying to get Silver away from the zombie. Carson noticed Shadow and turned his attention towards him.

"Shadow, toss me the axe!" Carson asked in desperation. Shadow did not need to be told twice and tossed the axe to Carson. Carson thanked him as Hugo finally got Silver away from the zombie.

"Carson now!" Silver said. The zombie hedgehog got up and jumped at Silver and Hugo. Carson swung the axe at the zombie's head; killing it instantly. The zombie dropped dead at the floor. Carson pulled out the axe and dropped it on the floor.

"Phew, that was close." Carson said.

"I know, thanks Carson." Silver said fist-pumping Carson. Hugo came up and patted Carson and Silver's backs.

"Were you bitten?" Hugo asked Silver. Carson checked Silver's body for any bites and saw that he was clean.

"No bites. He's clean." Carson said. Silver let out a sigh of relief and noticed Sonic and the rest of their friends.

"Sonic! You guys made it here safe." Silver announced hugging his blue friend. Carson and Hugo greeted Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Tails, and Cream. After they greeted each other, Team Sonic sat down at the food court, resting and trying to figure out the situation.

"How did you guys get inside the mall?" Knuckles asked to Silver, Carson, and Hugo.

"We were walking home when all of a sudden, we see Eggman and those freaks." Sliver said.

"Next thing we know, we're running down the streets with those zombies following us. One of those zombies got inside the mall and try to eat Silver." Hugo said.

"And the rest you know." Carson said to Sonic.

"How about you guys?" Silver asked again.

"The same thing happened to us and Cream got hurt." Amy said. Silver, Carson, and Hugo saw Tails rubbing Cream's hurt ankle; trying to ease the pain. Hugo got up and check Cream's ankle.

"Lucky for you Cream, I've got a first-aid kit." Hugo said pulling out an emergency first-aid kit. Tails and Cream smiled as Hugo iced her ankle and wrapped it in a bandage. Tails helped Cream stand up; although she still felt a little pain she was able to put weight on it.

"Thanks Hugo." Cream said.

"Well what do we do now?" Knuckles as the team. The team heard the sound of a helicopter and ran up the nearest stairs to the roof.

"That's a copter." Shadow said as the team continued up the stairs. Once they reached the roof, Team Sonic saw that the helicopter was being swarmed by zombie hedgehogs. The helicopter crash landed in the mall parking lot. The team ran towards the ledge and could not believe their eyes.

"Oh my god!" Amy said in shock. Thousands of zombie hedgehogs were surrounding the mall and disemboweling innocent people as well. In the distance, the team saw a bridge connecting to station square and Eggman's island as more zombie hedgehogs continue to cross the bridge. The team stood on the roof and watched in horror.

""Why are they here?" Cream said in fear.

"Egghead must've done something to unleash these freaks." Shadow said. The team nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Carson asked the team.

"Looks like we're staying in the mall for the night." Sonic spoke. Whatever Eggman did, the team knew they had to them no matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen! Sonic and his friends are stuck at the mall and make a new ally as well. Now folks, let the third chapter rise from the grave and come to life.**

 **Chapter 3-The Gang's all here!**

 **Acorn Mall-Dawn**

After being stuck in the mall and surround by hordes of zombie hedgehogs, Sonic and his friends stayed at the mall for the night. As a precautionary, Carson and Hugo volunteered to keep on the doors and make sure they were locked. However, Carson and Hugo fell asleep on their watch but luckily the doors remained locked as the zombie hedgehogs continued to walk mindlessly and disembowel their victims. The sun was rising and the lights at the mall turned on, waking Shadow up first. Shadow slowly opened his eyes and looked outside the doors, it was morning.

"Wake up guys, its morning." Shadow getting up to stretch. Tails, who slept with Cream for the night, woke up next.

"Hey Cream wake up." Tails gently rocking her awake. Cream opened her eyes to a smiling Tails.

"Morning." Cream said. Tails helped her stand up due to her bad ankle. Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Amy woke up as Shadow finished stretching and walked over to the sleeping duo; Carson and Hugo. Shadow tripped the two and they immediately fell over, waking up in the process.

"What happened?" Hugo said sitting up and looking around the mall.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Carson said getting up. Shadow just smirked at him.

"You fell asleep on the job." Shadow said. Sonic finished stretching and walked over to help Hugo get up.

"Any problems before you fell asleep?" Sonic asked Hugo.

"Nope, those doors are sealed tight." Hugo said. Amy, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream came up to the four boys. The gang survived for the first night, for now. Amy and Cream walked over to the food court saw and endless supply of restaurants such as McDonald's, Subway, Panda Express, Taco Bell, Chick-Fil-A, and Pizza Hut. Amy and Cream smiled and got ready to prepare breakfast.

"Anyone want breakfast?" Amy said to the team.

"Yes please!" The boys said happily. Amy and Cream smiled and started to cook breakfast. The boys took a seat at McDonald's and continued to talk about their situation. As they talked, the team began to realize they will eventually have to go back outside and face those zombie hedgehogs. Amy and Cream came to the table with trays filled with plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and cups of orange juice. The girls set the trays down and took a seat with the boys.

"Well, at least we get to eat something delicious and not trying to kill us." Knuckles said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well let's dig in." Sonic spoke up. Everyone grabbed their plates and ate their breakfast. Everyone was enjoying a peaceful, delicious breakfast with no mentioning of their situation. They continued to eat until their plates were empty and everyone was full.

"That was delicious. Thank you Amy and Cream." Sonic said to the girls. The rest of the boys thanked the girls as well for breakfast. Amy and Cream smiled at the team.

"You're welcome." Amy said. Silver and Tails helped the girls clean up as Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Carson, and Hugo talked at their table.

"So how are we going to destroy all of those zombie freaks?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out soon." Shadow said. Just then, they heard the sound of a gunshot going off. Sonic heard the shot and realized that it was coming from outside. Sonic stood up and immediately ran up the stairs to the roof. Shadow and Knuckles followed Sonic with Tails, Silver, Amy, Cream, Carson, and Hugo soon joining them. They continued up the stairs until they reached the door to the roof. Sonic came out the door first and heard another gunshot.

"Where's that gun coming from?" Sonic asked looking around.

"It's coming from over there." Shadow said pointing to the ledge. The gang and up to the ledge and saw a dark orange hedgehog shooting a sniper rifle at the zombie hedgehogs from the roof of a gun store. The team watched as the hedgehog continue to shoot at the zombie hedgehogs. Tails looked around and found a pair of binoculars by the door. He grabbed them and it to Sonic. Sonic looked through the binoculars and watched the hedgehog shoot.

"That guy is killing them, but more just keep on coming." Sonic said looking through the binoculars. He handed them to Shadow, who took them and noticed that the hedgehog was looking back at them with his own binoculars. The hedgehog waved at the team, happy he was not the only survivors left.

"He's waving back at us." Shadow said to the team. The team waved back at the hedgehog. Just then, the team heard the faint sound of wings flapping. The sound grew louder as they got closer to the team. Knuckles looked up and saw that it was Rouge the Bat flying towards the team with a purple cat holding onto her. Knuckles got a closer look and realized that it was Blaze the Cat. Knuckles waved back at Rouge so that she can see him.

"Look guys its Rouge and Blaze." Knuckles said to the team. The team noticed Rouge as well and waved at the two. Rouge and Blaze landed safely on the mall roof and greeted the team.

"Hey everyone." Rouge exclaimed, happy to see her friends alive. Amy and Cream greeted their friend while Blaze gave Silver a hug and fist-bumped Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Carson, and Hugo. Rouge and Blaze switch places to greet the others. After greeting each other, Rouge and Blaze sat down by the ledge to rest.

"What happened girls?" Shadow asked.

"Last night, Blaze and I were relaxing at my house when Eggman came bursting through the door." Rouge began to speak.

"Next thing we know, Eggman let's those zombies come through the door. We immediately ran through the back door and hid in the nearby forest." Blaze spoke next. Silver patted her back in comfort, but began to wonder if she was bitten.

"Did either of you two get bitten?" Carson asked. Rouge and Blaze were confused by his question. Tails and Hugo checked the two for any bites on their bodies. Thankfully, Rouge and Blaze came up clean.

"Their clean Carson." Tails announced. The group let out a sigh of relief. Sonic stood up and walked over to Carson in order to ask him a question.

"Carson, why are you worried about bites?" Sonic asked Carson. Silver and Hugo looked at each other and back at Carson. Carson let a sigh and spoke up to Sonic and the team.

"Last night, when we were running from Eggman, we saw one of those zombie hedgehogs bite a rabbit on the arm. Hugo took out the zombie while Silver and I took the rabbit to safety." Carson began to speak.

"When we took the rabbit to safety, Carson and I saw her slowly die apparently from the bite. We were about to leave when all of a sudden, the rabbit came back to life and try to attack Carson until Hugo came and killed the rabbit." Silver said, finishing were Carson left off. The team was shocked at Carson's experience.

"Apparently, a bite from a zombie hedgehog can turn a living creature into a zombie as well." Hugo said to the team. The news made the whole team shiver in fear, knowing they could possibly be turned into zombies.

"Aw man, Eggman really went all out to bring us down." Shadow spoke up. The team nodded in agreement. Cream, on the other hand, was becoming worried about her mother's safety. Amy and Tails noticed her worried expression and walked up to her. Cream walked away from the team with Tails following along.

"Cream, what's wrong?" Tails asked Cream. Amy sat down next to Cream and wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm really worried about my mom." Cream announced to her friends. Tails completely understood her, praying in his mind that she made out alive. Rouge and Blaze overheard the conversation and walked up to their rabbit friend.

"Cream?" Blaze asked. Cream looked up at Blaze, who gave a reassuring but guilty smile.

"Yeah Blaze." Cream replied.

"Rouge and I found your mother lost in the forest looking for you." Blaze began to speak. "The zombie hedgehogs were closing in on us and we took your mother to safety. We dropped her off with of the president's security. She's safe and alive." Blaze finished speaking. Cream happily smiled, thankful Blaze and Rouge saved her mother. Blaze, however, spoke up again to Cream.

"But I do have bad news." Blaze said. Cream, Amy, and Tails waited for her response. Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, Carson, and Hugo joined in on the conversation.

"When we dropped off your mother, Rouge saw a horde of zombies attacking something." Blaze said. She tried to find her words, but instead reached into her pocket and pulled out an item. She kept clenched in her fist and handed it to Cream. Cream opened her hand and saw what it was, a pink bow tie. Tears came into Cream's eyes as Blaze found her words.

"We couldn't save him. They killed Cheese, I'm sorry." Blaze said in a hurt voice. Immediately, Cream cried very hard, mourning the loss of her best friend. Tails wrapped his arms around Cream as she cried harder. Amy let a few tears drop, Shadow angrily punched the door, Carson and Hugo lowered their heads in sadness. Knuckles hugged a sadden Rouge with Silver doing the same with Blaze. Sonic clenched his fists, now wanting to defeat Eggman and his zombies to avenge their fallen friend.

"I'm sorry Cream." Tails whispered into Cream's ear. Cream just hugged Tails harder and continued to cry. Shadow walked away from the group as Sonic took noticed. Sonic tugged on his arm and spoke to him.

"There was nothing we could've done to save him." Sonic said to Shadow. Shadow closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he opened his eyes again.

"I know. I just need to stay away from Cream at the moment." Shadow said to Sonic. Sonic nodded his head in agreement. Shadow walked back over to the ledge and stared at the zombie hedgehogs. He was feeling hurt because, like Cream, he thought about his best friend Maria. Now, Cream lost her best friend Cheese and all he wanted to do was take the axe and start swinging at the zombie hedgehogs, but he knew that revenge would lead to his death. Shadow looked back up and saw the dark orange hedgehog holding up a whiteboard.

 _Any news?_ The sign said. Shadow looked around and found a white board on the ground. Shadow grabbed a blue marker and began to write something on the white board. Once he finished writing, Shadow held up the white board for the dark orange hedgehog.

 _My friend's mother is safe, but her best friend was killed by those freaks!_ Shadow's sign read. The dark orange hedgehog erased his white board and wrote something different. He held the board back up for Shadow to see.

 _I'm sorry._ His sign read. Shadow just smiled, glad someone understood their current situation. For the next couple of hours, Shadow and the other hedgehog communicated with their white boards. Shadow learned that the other hedgehog's name was Tracy and that he owns the gun store across the mall. Both Tracy and Shadow wrote about their past lives and their current situations. As the sun was beginning to set, Shadow and Tracy said goodbye to each other for the night.

It was now night and everyone was getting ready to sleep. Knuckles and Silver volunteered to be lookouts for the night. Everyone was now asleep, except for Tails who was comforting Cream. She was having a hard time sleeping because she still thought about Cheese. Cream then heard Tails whispering a song into her hear. Cream recognized the song was Mockingbird by Eminem. Cream closed her eyes and let Tails sing the song. As she was falling asleep, she had a little smile on face; happy Tails and her friends with there in her time of need. When Tails finished the song, he saw that Cream fell asleep in his arms and smiled to himself.

"Don't worry Cream. I will never leave you. I promise." Tails whispered in her ear. Cream silently slept in peace with Tails petting her ears. Tails closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. What Tails did not noticed was that Cream opened her eyes as soon as Tails fell asleep. Cream looked up at Tails and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Tails." Cream quietly whispered. She saw Tails smile in his sleep and rested her head back on his chest and fell back asleep. Cheese may be gone, his spirits still lives within their hearts.

 **Chapter three is done! Read and review people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I hate the fact that when you write a story, you miss a few words in order to understand when you first read it. Anyway, Chapter 4 is coming up next. Team Sonic and their new friend will be joined by a familiar face. Let Chapter 4 begin everyone!**

 **Chapter 4: Passing and Killing Time!**

 **Acorn Mall-Two Weeks and Counting**

Sonic and his friends have been stuck inside the mall for two and a half weeks and it's been fun for them. Tails and Cream have been hanging out ever since and were slowing beginning a relationship. Every night, Tails and Cream would watch the stars through a telescope and name any constellations. Cream could not have been any happier.

"Thanks for being there for me Tails." Cream said one night under stars.

"You're welcome." Tails replied smiling. The two looked back up at the stars and held hands. Cream was blushing as she felt her butterflies grow twice their size. Cream looked back and Tails, who was blushing hard as well. The two stared into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in and kiss each other. Tails and Cream continue to kiss until air became necessary. The two slowly pulled apart and smiled.

"Cream, why did you kiss me?" Tails asked.

"Because you're always there for me and I love you." Cream said happily.

"I love you too Cream." Tails said. The two shared another kiss and continue to look up at the stars. Despite everything that has happened, Tails will always love and protect Cream until the end of time. The pair would tell the gang about becoming a couple and the gang could not be happier.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Tracy formed a friendship during those two and a half weeks. During that time, Shadow and Tracy played games such as chess, checkers, and even duel monsters. Carson and Hugo even found a Dick's Sporting Goods store inside the mall, where they brought out basketball hoops, golf clubs, a football, and a volleyball net to play. In fact, Carson and Hugo were hitting golf balls at the zombies with Silver keeping score during their lock in.

"Fore!" Carson yelled swinging his club. The golf ball hit a zombie right through its head, killing it instantly.

"That's five points for Carson. The score is; Carson: 35, Hugo: 10." Silver said writing down the score. "You suck Hugo." Silver said, making Carson laugh.

"Shut up!" Hugo said taking his swing. The two would only continue for another five minutes, with Carson blowing out Hugo 50 to 10. Hugo angrily walked away from Silver and Carson.

"Here's a sore loser." Silver said to Carson.

"I heard that!" Hugo said loudly to the duo.

At the same time, Rouge was trying out different outfits at Macy's while Blaze was spray-painting the mall walls. Knuckles was pumping iron at Dick's; keeping himself healthy and strong. As for Sonic and Amy, the two spend their time cooking together and laughing. Sonic and Amy, like Tails and Cream, were slowly beginning a relationship. They didn't admit their feelings until Amy asked Sonic one day while making brownies for the team.

"Hey Sonic?" Amy asked as they were finishing baking brownies. Sonic looked up as he finished washing the dishes.

"Yeah Amy." Sonic said.

"Can I ask you an important question?" Amy said.

"Sure, let's take a seat." Sonic replied. The two walked to a nearby table to talk. Once they sat down, Amy was feeling her butterflies get bigger as her nervousness was showing more. Sonic noticed her nervousness and waited for her to speak.

"I really want your real answer. Sonic do you like me?" Amy asked looking up. Sonic was surprised by her question. Sonic new his answer, but he wanted to make sure it was from his heart.

"No Amy I don't..." Sonic began to say. Amy heard his words and began to feel tears in her eyes. She was about to leave when she felt Sonic place his hand on hers. He gave her a reassuring smile and continue to speak.

"I don't like you Amy. You have been there for me whenever I was feeling down and I when I came back from Chris' world, you were there to welcome me back." Sonic said to Amy. "Even after all the things I've said to you, you were still there to make me smile. I couldn't ask for any more from the most beautiful rose in the world. I love you Amy!" Sonic finished. He finally admitted his feelings to Amy. Amy smiled tears of joy as she gave Sonic a hug. Sonic returned the hug as he felt tears in his eyes as well. After hugging each other, the two pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too." Amy said. Sonic brushed a strand of hair and leaned to finally give Amy a long-waited kiss. Amy returned the kiss as the two hedgehogs were lost in their own heaven. After kissing for what felt like forever, the two slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled. They heard a cough from someone and turned their attention to the source; Carson.

"Should I leave you two in a room?" Carson said jokingly.

"Shut up you pervert." Sonic said jokingly. Amy giggled as Carson laughed and congratulated the couple. The rest of the team will learned about the couple later on and congratulated them as well. Sonic and Amy could not be any happier and celebrated with their brownies.

It was a beautiful day for Sonic and his friends. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the zombie hedgehogs were still surrounding the mall. Tails and Hugo were watching the zombie hedgehogs do their own thing when all of a sudden, a bullet went through one of the zombie hedgehogs head, killing it instantly. Their attention was drawn out by Carson's voice.

"Damn, nice shot." Carson said. Sonic and Knuckles smiled and laughed with excitement as they watched Tracy shoot his sniper at the zombie hedgehogs. Shadow put down his sign and erased the name, _Miley Cyrus._ Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo played a survivor version of Hollywood Squares with Tracy. Rouge, Amy, Cream, and Blaze watched the boys getting excited with every dead zombie. Tracy smiled and loaded his sniper for the next dead celebrity.

"Alright Tails, you chose next." Silver announced.

"Okay." Tails happily said. He looked through his binoculars in search of the next dead celebrity look-alike. He found a zombie hedgehog that closely resembled Jay Leno. Tails excitedly smiled as he found their next target.

"How about Jay Leno?" Tails said to the guys.

"Good choice!" Hugo said. Shadow nodded in agreement and wrote down _Jay Leno_ on the white board. He held it back up for Tracy to see and Tracy gave him a smile in return. Tracy aimed his sniper, but this time he closed his eyes and took the shot. The Jay Leno zombie hedgehog immediately died from the shot, impressing Team Sonic.

"Oh he did it without looking." Hugo said.

"Now he's showing off." Sonic said.

"Or he's that damn good." Carson replied. Tracy smiled as he once again loaded his sniper rifle.

"Anyone else?" Knuckles said taking a drink from his Coca-Cola.

"Who do you see Tails?" Silver asked eating his Subway sandwich.

"Hey, how about Gwen Stefani?" Tails said.

"Oh yeah, that's a good one." Shadow said.

"No way, let's give him a hard one." Hugo said looking through his binoculars. The girls shook their heads as the boys continue to play with Tracy. Hugo looked through his binoculars and found the perfect zombie target. The zombie hedgehog very closely resembled Donald Trump, and it was a tricky shot for Tracy. Hugo eagerly smiled and announced his founding to the team.

"I see Donald Trump!" Hugo said in a sing-song voice. Sonic grabbed the binoculars from Hugo and spotted zombie Trump. Tails saw him as well and realized it was a tricky shot for Tracy.

"That's a perfect shot for Tracy!" Tails announced.

"Donald Trump it is!" Shadow said writing his name on the white board. He held the board up for Tracy and prepared his sniper. Tracy saw that Trump was right in the middle of the zombie horde. Once again, he closed his eyes and prepared to fire. Sonic and the boys were on the edge of their seats, waiting for the shot. Tracy fired his sniper; the bullet hitting zombie Donald Trump dead center in the eyes, killing him. Tracy open his eyes and smirked at Team Sonic.

"Damn, that was dead center!" Hugo said looking through his binoculars.

"A beautiful shot!" Silver said excitedly.

"He isn't shitting around." Sonic spoke up. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to his smiling girlfriend Amy.

"You guys had disturbing childhood games." Amy asked to her boyfriend.

"Yeah you could say that." Sonic said jokingly. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled; Sonic always comes up disturbing yet fun games.

"I don't know about you guys, but if I turn into a zombie, I would be begging Rouge to put a bullet through my head." Carson said jokingly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Rouge said teasingly. The gang laughed at their antics as they continued their game. After killing three more "celebrities", Tracy's sniper was empty and waved goodbye to the gang for the day. Shadow waved goodbye to his new friend as he and the gang walked back inside the mall. The zombie hedgehogs continue to walk around and find a way inside the mall, but to no avail.

Later that night, Sonic and his friends were having a barbeque in the food court. Carson and Hugo were grilling chicken, steak, and ribs while Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Silver were setting up the table. Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze were making mac and cheese, fresh salad, and corn bread for the meal. Elsewhere, Knuckles was walking around the mall keeping watch for any zombie hedgehogs. He continued his walk until he heard knocking from one of the front entrance doors.

"Stupid zombies." Knuckles said to himself. Knuckles wanted to leave, but the knocking grew louder and louder. Knuckles looked towards the doors and noticed that something was killing zombie hedgehogs. That something was a dark orange echidna with a black fighter suit. Knuckles immediately recognized that it was Shade trying to get inside the mall.

"Shade!" Knuckles said. He grabbed the axe and ran towards the front entrance. Shade continue to fight off the zombie hedgehogs until Knuckles opened the doors. Shade took the opportunity and ran inside the mall just in time before the zombie hedgehogs got in. Taking a few deep breaths, Shade looked up at Knuckles and smiled.

"Hey Knuckles." Shade said exhausted.

"Shade what are you doing here?" Knuckles ask as he led Shade to a nearby bench.

"I was trying to find you when those freaks attacked me." Shade said. Knuckles listened intently as Shade spoke.

"I was killing those zombies until I reached the mall and saw you through the door." Shade finished. She looked up and saw that Knuckles had a worried expression.

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Shade asked.

"I need to see if you were bitten." Knuckles said. He pulled Shade off the bench and examine her. Knuckles checked her whole body for any bites and Shade came up clean. Shade blushed in embarrassment as Knuckles let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did you checked my body?" Shade asked.

"Nothing to worry about. Come on let's go see the others." Knuckles said smiling. He held out his hand and Shade took it. The two echidnas walked to the food court, where the barbeque was almost ready. Shadow looked up from his seat and saw Knuckles and Shade together. He ran up to the pair, wanting to know what happened.

"Why's Shade here?" Shadow asked.

"She was looking for us when the zombies attacked her. Don't worry, she was bitten." Knuckles said reassuringly. Shade was confused by what Knuckles said, but decided to let it go. Shadow smiled and let Shade join in on their cookout. Sonic and the gang welcomed Shade to their survivors circle. Shade helped the girls finish preparing the cookout.

"Hey Carson, how do you cook so well?" Tails said watching Carson and Hugo grill.

"I'm the grill master my two-tailed friend. That's how!" Carson said smiling. Tails just chuckled as Carson placed a chicken breast on his plate. The others will grabbed their plates and received their food. After everyone had received their food, Carson and Hugo grabbed their food and join the others at the table.

"Let's dig in everyone!" Sonic announced. The gang enjoyed a delicious meal and talked about their today. Shade even joined in on their conversation, but still wonder why Knuckles checked her for any bite marks. She couldn't wait any longer and wanted to know now, so cleared her throat and spoke up to the team..

"Hey guys, I want to know why you guys check for bites." Shade questioned the team. Sonic and his friends looked at each other and let Carson speak.

"It's a long story, so I'll make it short and simple. If you get bitten by a zombie hedgehog, you will become one as well." Carson said to Shade. Shade was surprised by this fact, but now understood the potential danger. The team continued their meal when all of a sudden, the power went out in a flash. The mall was now completely dark with the only source of light coming from the flame on Carson's tail. Tails was able to find a flashlight and turned it on for everyone.

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"The power went out." Tails said pointing his flashlight towards Silver.

"I'm getting scared." Rouge said holding onto Shadow's arm. Tails and Carson went to Dick's real quick to grab more flashlights for everyone. Now that everyone had flashlights, the team search for the mall generators on a map.

"Okay it looks like the generators are…"Knuckles began to speak but did not finish.

"Where Knuckles?" Cream asked. Knuckles looked back up to the team and found his words.

"Outside." Knuckles announced in a low voice. The gang was shocked about the answer. They stood in their spots for nearly ten minutes, contemplating of what to do now. They remained quiet until Sonic finally spoke up.

"We have no other choice. We're going outside!" Sonic announced. Although the girls were quiet, the boys eventually agreed with Sonic. The girls looked at each other and eventually agreed as well. Sonic, Shadow, Carson, and Hugo volunteered to bring back the power while Knuckles, Tails, and Silver stayed with the girls. The four went to Dick's to grab baseball bats, hockey sticks, and other survival gear before heading out the door.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic said as they slowly were out the door.

 **To Be Continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back everyone with Chapter 5! By the way, I was asked if Sonic and Amy were a couple in the anime series. Although they do not become a couple, they do show romantic interests to each other in the anime and they do really like each other in Sonic Boom. Anyway, this chapter will have a surprise twist so enough talking and let's continue the story.**

 **Chapter 5: Power and Betrayed**

 **Acorn Mall- Night**

It was eerily quiet outside Acorn Mall. Sonic, Shadow, Carson, and Hugo slowly made their way outside; looking for the generators. Once they stepped outside, Knuckles closed the door and stood on the other side to keep guard and wait for the four to return. Sonic, Shadow, Carson, and Hugo looked around the area; it was pitch black and quiet, to quiet.

"Okay, where are the generators?" Carson asked quietly. Sonic looked at the map and found the directions.

"The map says the generators are around the corner of Macy's." Sonic whispered to the trio.

"Alright let's go." Shadow whispered as well. The four made their around the mall slowly with Carson and Hugo checking around for any zombie hedgehogs. So far, they were doing great for the moment. Once they turned the corner, they found the garage with the generators inside. They quietly made their way to the garage door, hoping not to attract any noise. When they arrived to the door, they noticed the door was locked.

"Damn, the door is locked!" Hugo said in a low voice.

"How are we going to get in?" Shadow whispered.

"Don't worry, I got it." Carson quietly said. He released his claws and used on of his fingers to open the lock. Hugo, Sonic, and Shadow kept watch while Carson tried to open the lock. After a few struggles, Carson heard music to his ears; the lock clicked and opened.

"Yes!" Carson quietly cheered. Sonic, Shadow, and Hugo smiled as Carson slowly open the garage doors.

"Okay, leave the doors open and keep watch Shadow and Hugo." Sonic said to the pair. Shadow and Hugo nodded in agreement and stood by the doors. Sonic and Carson found the generators and quickly flip switches in order to bring the power back. After a few minutes, Sonic found the main switch and the lights in the garage turned on; the power was back on.

"Hell yeah!" Sonic said. Carson high-fived Sonic and the two made their way back to the entrance. Back at the entrance, Shadow and Hugo kept watch as the power was back on. The two let out a sigh of relief as Sonic and Carson came back to the duo.

"Alright Sonic, you did it." Hugo happily said.

"Good job Faker!" Shadow jokingly said.

"You got to stop saying faker." Carson said. Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay, let's get back to the others." Sonic quietly said. The trio agreed and slowly closed the garage door. When the door was closed, the four heard a rustling sound in the darkness. Carson and Shadow held up their bats as the sound grew closer. The rustling sound turned into small steps; as if something was running towards them.

"You guys hear that?" Shadow whispered. Sonic nodded and held up his hockey stick with Hugo doing the same. They held their bats and sticks tight as the steps came closer to the quartet.

"Get ready." Sonic said. The steps finally came to a stop and the four saw the source; a puppy. The puppy had white fur with a brown spot on its left eye, torso, and tail. The puppy happily yelped at the four heroes.

"Hey a puppy!" Hugo happily said.

"What's it doing out here?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know." Sonic replied. The puppy happily looked at the quartet and sat down at his spot.

"I think he's friendly." Carson said. "Come here buddy." Carson said kneeling. The puppy ran up to Carson and happily licked his face. Carson chuckled at the puppy with Sonic, Shadow, and Hugo rolling their eyes and smiling. The three petted the puppy as well.

"Does he have a name?" Shadow asked Carson. Sonic looked and found a nametag on his collar. He grabbed the nametag and learned the puppy's name.

"His name is Joey!" Sonic said. The puppy gave a little bark as a response. The four chuckled and petted their new puppy. The puppy, however, began to bark at the darkness. The quartet were surprised at their puppy.

"What's wrong Joey?" Carson asked. The puppy continue to bark as more rustling was coming from the darkness. The four took notice and held up their bats and sticks, ready to fight. Carson grabbed the puppy as the rustling came closer. Then all of a sudden, the rustling stopped right in front of the four.

"What the hell was that?" Hugo whispered.

"I don't know." Shadow quietly replied. Sonic looked into the darkness but found nothing. All of sudden, the garage door busted open and out came their answer; a hellhound. The hellhound eyed Sonic, Shadow, Carson, and Hugo; ready to feast.

"Oh my…" Shadow could not finish.

"Run!" Sonic shouted. The four immediately ran as the hellhound followed close behind. The noise also caught the zombie hedgehogs' attention and they immediately followed Sonic, Shadow, Hugo, and Carson with the puppy. The four turned the corner and found the entrance to JC Penny's, where Knuckles, Tails, and Silver guarding the doors.

"I see the entrance!" Shadow shouted. The hellhound roared right behind the four heroes.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sonic shouted still running.

"A Hellhound!" Carson also shouted, carrying the puppy in his arms. The two hedgehogs heard Carson, but did not stop to ask questions. They saw Knuckles, Tails, and Silver opening the doors, telling them to hurry up. Sonic and Shadow made it just in time, but Carson and Hugo stopped right before they entered.

"Carson, I got an idea!" Hugo said. The zombie hedgehogs and the hellhound were quickly closing in on the duo. Hugo whispered something in Carson's ear and Carson gave him a big smile in response.

"Alright, let's do it!" Carson said. He put the puppy down and the puppy ran towards the entrance, Sonic picked him up and watch what Carson and Hugo were about to do.

"What are they doing?" Knuckles said worriedly.

"I don't know." Sonic answered. It was then Sonic noticed that Hugo grabbed a propane tank and stuck a flare in the valve. Hugo open the valve, lit the flare, and threw the tank towards the hellhound and zombies. The tank landed in the middle of the horde, right next to the hellhound. At the same time, Carson used his pyrokinetic powers to create a huge fireball.

"Carson now!" Hugo shouted throwing the tank. Carson immediately threw the fireball at the zombie hedgehogs. Carson and Hugo immediately ran towards the entrance doors. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver witness the events and knew what was going to happen next.

"Duck!" Tails shouted. Carson and Hugo made it just in time before the doors were closed. The boys immediately duck as the fireball struck the propane tank.

 _BOOM_ was the sound that was heard throughout the mall. The boom was loud enough for Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and Shade to hear from the food court. The five girls ran towards the JC Penny entrance and saw a huge explosion from the doors. They also saw the boys ducking from the explosion and the girls ducked as well. The sound soon died down and it slowly became quiet again. Sonic slowly looked up from his position and saw the aftermath of the explosion.

"Holy shit!" Sonic said getting up. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver soon got up as well. Carson and Hugo got up and cheered at their work.

"Hell Yeah!" Carson excitedly shouted.

"That's how we do it!" Hugo said fist-bumping Carson.

"That was a crazy thing you did guys." Shadow said. Carson and Hugo laughed at their work. Silver looked over and saw the girls still in their ducking position. Knuckles and Tails also saw this and walked over to the girls.

"You can get up now ladies." Knuckles said to the girls. The girls looked up to a smiling Knuckles, Tails, and Silver. The three helped the girls up and walked over to a still cheering Carson and Hugo. Sonic and Shadow smiled at their antics.

"Alright enough celebrating, let's check out the damage." Sonic said. Carson and Hugo stopped cheering and nodded in agreement. The four, along with Knuckles, Tails, Silver, the girls and the puppy, stepped outside and saw the destruction. There were zombie body parts everywhere, small fires still burning, and the hellhound was split in half; instantly dying from the explosion. The team was amazed by the destruction Carson and Hugo caused.

"Wow!" Rouge said amazed. Cream was amazed as well, until she saw the puppy playing with her tail. She giggled as the puppy continued to play with her. Tails smiled at Cream and the puppy; maybe Cream found a new friend. Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Shade also saw the puppy and immediately fell in love with him.

"Aww, who's this little guy?" Amy said petting the puppy.

"We found him outside. His name is Joey." Hugo said to the girls. The girls loved the name and noticed Cream playing with him. The boys smiled before hearing more growling in the distance. Shadow took notice and spoke up to the team.

"Come on guys, let's get back inside." Shadow said. The team nodded in agreement and made their way back inside the mall. Once inside and locking the doors, the team headed back to the food court with cream holding the puppy. Tails smiled as sat down next to his girlfriend and petted the puppy.

"I guess you found a new friend." Tails said.

"He may not be Cheese, but I won't let him die." Cream said petting her new friend. The others gather in a circle in order to talk. Sonic had one thing in his mind and that relates to Carson's statement earlier. Sonic looked at Carson and finally spoke up so the team can hear as well.

"Carson, how did you know about that thing?" Sonic asked. The team listened intently as Carson spoke.

"You mean the hellhound. I finally know how Eggman unleashed the dead." Carson began to speak. "50 years ago, my grandfather was a scientist and while working on one day he met a voodoo priest. The priest was using dark magic to bring his beloved wife back to life. The spell worked, but at the price of bringing the first zombie outbreak. The priest was consumed by the dark magic and unleashed the dead and the hellhounds onto Earth. My grandfather, who also study ancient magic, cast a spell that trapped the priest and his evil magic in a book. The spell also sent the book into space, never to be seen or heard again." Carson finished.

"Oh my god." Blaze said. The team was shocked at Carson's words, finally realizing that the book must've landed back on Earth for Eggman to find. The team was not angry at Carson, but thankful that they know the truth. The team remained quiet until Blaze found her words and spoke again.

"Now that we know the truth, how do we stop Eggman?" Blaze asked.

"I'm not sure. My grandfather didn't tell me." Carson said.

"Well we have to figure it out or we'll end up six feet under." Knuckles announced.

"Yeah, but in the meantime let's call it a night." Silver said. The team agreed with Silver and headed for bed. Sonic, Silver and Carson were next to keep watch and the others slept. Once everyone was asleep, Sonic, Silver and Carson talked to each other about their situation. They talked until Silver spoked to his friends.

"You think we can stop Eggman guys?" Silver asked.

"I don't know buddy." Carson said. The two waited for Sonic, who was deep in thought. After a few moments, Sonic looked back at his friends and finally spoke.

"We will stop Eggman and those zombie freaks. No matter what!" Sonic said staring out through the doors. The zombie hedgehogs continued to find a way inside the mall. Silver and Carson stood next to him, knowing that Sonic is right. Even if it means death for the team, Team Sonic will stop Eggman and his zombie hedgehogs.

Back on the island, Dr. Eggman and his three robots were watching from his monitors. Ever since unleashing the dead, Eggman has been watching nonstop for any signs of Sonic and his friends. He was becoming obsessed of trying to find and destroy Sonic. So far, his zombie hedgehogs have been doing a great job taking over Station Square and he even released the hellhounds thanks to another incantation from the book. But on this night, Eggman was about to witness something about the book and the dead.

"Where is that annoying hedgehog and his friends?" Eggman said watching his monitors. Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun watched Eggman obsessively searching for Team Sonic.

"He must either be dead or still out there." Bocoe said. Eggman whacked on the side of his head.

"Of course he's still alive you dumbass." Eggman replied sternly.

"You better watch your mouth!" Decoe said to his fellow robot.

"Sorry." Bocoe announced.

"You should take a break Doctor." Bokkun spoke up.

"Not until I find that hedgehog!" Eggman said turning back to the screen. Unknown to Eggman, one of his zombie hedgehogs made its way inside the base. Once inside, the zombie hedgehog growled at Eggman and stared at him. His three robots noticed the zombie and tapped Eggman's shoulder to get his attention.

"Look doctor." Bokkun said. The zombie hedgehog stared at Eggman.

"Get back outside! You have a damn job to do!" Eggman said sternly at the zombie hedgehog. The zombie continued to stare at Eggman.

"Decoe, take him back outside." Eggman said to Decoe.

"Yes doctor. Come on let's go." Decoe said grabbing the zombie hedgehog. Suddenly, the zombie hedgehog aggressively threw Decoe down on the ground and stared back at Eggman, this time with intensity.

"What the hell? Bocoe, you get rid of him." Eggman said to Bocoe. Bocoe looked back at the zombie nervously and eventually listen to Eggman.

"Yes doctor." Bocoe said nervously. He nervously made his way to the zombie and, like Decoe, was aggressively throw down on the floor. The zombie hedgehog looked up and immediately attacked Eggman. Eggman held the zombie hedgehog back; trying to get away from it. Bocoe and Decoe got back up and helped Eggman get away from the zombie hedgehog. They finally pulled the zombie hedgehog away and threw it on the ground.

"What's is going on?" Eggman said in shock, holding on to the book tightly. Just then, more zombie hedgehogs began to break through Eggman's secured doors. Eggman and his three robots ran to another secured room; trying to protect themselves from the zombie hedgehogs. They made it just in time with the zombie hedgehogs trying to break in.

"What is happening?" Bokkun asked scared. Eggman opened the book; hoping to find any answers. After a few moments, Eggman could not find any answers as he heard the zombie hedgehogs continuing to break in. His three robots huddled in fear and Eggman just stood in fear and confusion.

"Why?" Eggman yelled in fear and confusion.

 **Eggman has been betrayed. What will happen in Chapter 5?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here everyone! By the way, I'll be naming a few chapters after hit songs from my favorite band. If anyone can name the band I've chosen the songs from, I'll work with you in a story. Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing. Alright, let Chapter 6 begin!**

 **Chapter 6: Shepherd of Fire**

 **Acorn Mall-The Next Day**

After the events that happened last night, Sonic and his friends were sitting in a circle trying to find a way out of the mall. At the same time, they wanted to get Tracy to the mall so that he has a better chance for survival. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo were sitting and thinking of a safe way to bring Tracy here. Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and Shade were playing with Joey.

"We need to bring Tracy here." Shadow said.

"How?" Knuckles asked. Sonic, Silver, and Tails were deep in thought while Carson and Hugo were walking around the mall. Carson and Hugo stopped walking and noticed a door that also appears on the mall's map. Carson opened the door and realized the door leads to an underground tunnel. Carson and Hugo ran back to the boys and announce their discovering.

"Guys check this out." Hugo said. Sonic and the other boys heard Hugo and followed him to the door. The girls overheard Hugo and, along with the puppy, followed the boys as well. They saw Carson by the open door and stopped by him.

"Check it out. This door leads to an underground tunnel." Carson explained to the team.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, and look at where the tunnel leads too." Hugo said pointing at the map. Shadow saw the place Hugo was pointing on the map; the gun store. Shadow slowly smirked; he was finally going to meet Tracy face to face. Sonic also smiled at the thought of bringing in the heavy guns.

"This is great. Not only do we get Tracy, but now we can protect ourselves." Sonic said smiling. Knuckles, Silver, and Tails smiled and nodded in agreement. Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Shade sigh in relief at the thought of finally getting out of the mall. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Carson volunteered to bring Tracy while Silver and Hugo stayed to protect the girls.

"Alright, everyone got their bats and hockey sticks?" Knuckles said. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Carson took practice swings and nodded in agreement.

"Alright then let's go." Sonic said.

"Be careful Sonic." Amy said kissing his cheek.

"You too Tails." Cream said as well.

"Don't worry we will." Tails said. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Carson slowly made their way down the stairs to the tunnel. They held their bats and sticks up; looking for any zombie hedgehogs.

"So far so good." Carson said in a low voice. The five heroes continue to walk down the tunnel until they saw another set of stairs leading up to a door.

"I think this is it." Sonic whispered. They slowly made their way up the stairs and stopped at the door.

"Okay on three." Knuckles whispered to Sonic. Tails, Shadow, and Carson held their bats and sticks tight.

"One…Two…THREE!" Knuckles said. Sonic opened the door and was met with a shotgun barrel. Sonic dropped his bat and held his hands up; seeing a dark-orange hedgehog holding the gun. Shadow made his way up the stairs and spoke up.

"Tracy?" Shadow asked. Tracy put his gun down and saw his new friend for the first time.

"Shadow?" Tracy asked. Shadow smiled and hugged his new friend. Tracy returned the hug as Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Carson made their way inside the gun store.

"Man it's great to see you Shadow." Tracy said happily. Shadow stopped hugging Tracy and smiled.

"It's good to see you too. Tracy, these are my friends Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Carson." Shadow introduced Tracy to his friends. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Carson fist-bumped their new friend.

"It's nice to meet you all." Tracy said to the four. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Carson smiled in response.

"What are you doing here?" Tracy asked the five.

"We're here to bring you back with us." Shadow said. Tracy let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"But before we head back, we need to stock up." Sonic said to Tracy. Tracy nodded in agreement.

"Alright guys, pick your favorites!" Tracy said showing off his guns. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Carson looked at the guns in amazement. The greatest and most powerful weapons all in one place. Sonic and the four immediately grabbed their weapons and four duffle bags to load their ammunition.

"Hell yeah!" Sonic said grabbing an M4A1 assault rifle with an equipped grenade launcher. He also grabbed two Mini Uzis, a Model 870 Tactical shotgun, and two Glock 19 pistols. He loaded his rifle and checked the chamber; he was ready to kill.

"Holy Gun Boner!" Carson announced grabbing an AK-47 assault rifle. He also equipped himself with a pair of sawed-off shotguns, two 44. Magnums, and to his delight; two, sharp, well maintained machetes.

"She's a beauty!" Shadow said picking up and ACR assault rifle. He gleefully grabbed a pair of MP5 sub-machine guns, a SPAS-12 shotgun, and two Desert Eagles. He filled one of the duffle bags with the same weapons and ammunition for Silver.

"Damn straight!" Knuckles replied wielding an SCAR-H assault rifle. He grabbed two USP pistols, an AKS-74U machine gun, and an AA-12 shotgun. He also filled a duffle bag with his choice of weapons for Hugo.

"Alright!" Tails happily said grabbing an ARX-160 assault rifle. He grabbed a G36C machine gun, three XD-9 pistols and a M249 SAW machine gun. He filled the remaining two duffle bags with their ammunition as well. Once everyone got their favorite guns, Sonic and his friends were now ready to kill those zombie hedgehogs. They turned to Tracy who was ready as well.

"Everyone ready?" Tracy asked holding a M16A3 assault rifle with an equipped grenade launcher as well. He was also wielding XM2012 sniper rifle, a pair of PP-2000 machine pistols, and a SR-3M machine gun. The five nodded their heads in agreement.

"Should we go back through the tunnel?" Tails asked. Just then, they heard growling sounds coming from the tunnel. Knuckles looked down the stairs and saw zombie hedgehogs coming up the stairs.

"Watch out!" Sonic said firing his Model 870. Two zombies immediately died from the headshots as Knuckles closed and locked the door. Sonic pumped and loaded his shotgun again.

"Well we not going back through the tunnel." Shadow said.

"We're going have to go outside." Carson said loading his AK-47.

"How? There are hordes of those freaks surrounding my gun store." Tracy said pointing out the window. Unknown to the others, Sonic was loading a grenade into his M4A1 equipped launcher. Once the grenade was loaded, Sonic smiled and turned his attention to the others.

"I got an idea!" Sonic said. He stood in front of the entrance, where the zombie horde was banging on the windows. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Carson, and Tracy moved out of Sonic's way and aimed their guns; ready to fight. Sonic aimed his rifle launcher right at the entrance.

 _Lets take a moment and break the ice_

 _So my intentions are known_

 _See I pity in watching you suffer_

 _I know the feeling of feeling of being damned alone_

 _I got a storybook of my own_

"Goodbye Bitches!" Sonic yelled firing his grenade. The grenade exploded on impact; killing dozens of zombie hedgehogs and clearing the way for Sonic and his friends.

 _Don't you see I am your pride_

 _Agent of wealth_

 _Bearer of needs_

 _And you know it's right_

 _I am your war_

 _Arming the strong_

 _Aiding the weak_

 _Know me by name_

 _Shepherd of fire_

"Let's go!" Shadow said. The six went out the entrance and made their way back to the mall. They were killing zombie hedgehogs that stood in their way, but more just keep on coming.

 _Well I can promise you paradise_

 _No need to serve on your knees_

 _And when you're lost in the darkest of hours_

 _Take a moment and tell me who you see_

 _Won't tell ya who not to be_

"Keep on going!" Knuckles shouted firing his SCAR-H. Carson was killing zombie hedgehogs with his AK-47. Sonic used his speed and M4A1 to blow up the zombies' heads. Shadow and Tails covered each other's backs with their assault rifles. Finally, Tracy was spraying multiple rounds with his M16A3 at the zombies. They finally made their way to the entrance of Macy's.

 _Now you know I am your pride_

 _Agent of wealth_

 _Bearer of needs_

 _And you know it's right_

 _I am your war_

 _Arming the strong_

 _Aiding the weak_

 _Know me by name_

 _Shepherd of fire_

"Tails and Knuckles open the doors. We'll cover for you two." Shadow said. Knuckles and Tails banged on the doors while Sonic, Shadow, Tracy, and Carson covered their backs. The zombie hordes continue to attack them, but the four stood their ground and fired the assault rifles. The banging continued until Rouge and Shade opened the doors.

"Guys you made it!" Shade said. Knuckles and Tails quickly made their way inside.

"Alright let's go." Shadow said running inside the mall. Tracy soon followed with Sonic and Carson continuing to shoot at the zombie hedgehogs.

 _Disciple of the cross and champion in suffering_

 _Immerse yourself into the kingdom of redemption_

 _Pardon your mind through the chains of the divine_

 _Make way, the shepherd of fire_

 _Through the ages of time_

 _I've been known for my hate_

 _But I'm a dealer of simple choices_

 _For me it's never too late_

"Come on!" Tails shouted. Sonic and Carson quickly made their inside. Before the doors we closing, the zombie hedgehogs were able to grab Sonic by his duffle bag and begin to drag him away.

"Help me!" Sonic shouted. Carson pulled out his machete and chopped off the zombies' hands; saving Sonic just in time. Knuckles and Tails closed and locked the doors just in time.

 _I am your pride_

 _Agent of wealth_

 _Bearer of needs_

 _And you know it's right_

 _'Cause I am your war_

 _Arming the strong_

 _Aiding the weak_

"Thanks Carson." Sonic said trying to catch his breath.

"No problem." Carson replied wiping his machete. Knuckles and Tails high-fived each other with Shadow and Tracy doing the same. After celebrating and checking Sonic for any bites, he was clean, the five heroes turned to Shade and Rouge and introduce them to Tracy.

"Rouge, Shade say hello to Tracy." Shadow said to the two.

"Hi Tracy." Shade said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Rouge said hugging him. Tracy returned her hug and smiled at Shade.

"It's great to be here with you guys." Tracy announced. Rouge, Shade, and the boys made their way back to the food court. At the food court, Amy and Cream were waiting for Sonic and Tails while Blaze, Silver, and Hugo were playing cards to keep their spirits up. Joey the puppy looked up and happily barked at the five heroes returned.

 _I am your wrath_

 _I am your guilt_

 _I am your lust_

 _And you know it's right_

 _I am your love_

 _I am your stall_

 _I am your trust_

"Hey Joey." Knuckles said as the puppy happily ran up to him. Sonic set his weapons as Amy ran and gave him a hug. Cream did the same with Tails while Carson, Shadow, and Tracy set the duffle bags down next to Silver and Hugo.

"I'm glad you made it back safely Sonic." Amy said releasing her hug. Sonic smiled and gave her a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss until air became necessary. The slowly pulled away and smiled again.

"I'll never leave you." Sonic said to Amy. Shadow walked up to the two and introduced Amy to Tracy.

"Hey Amy, this is Tracy. Tracy this Amy, Sonic's girlfriend." Shadow said to Tracy.

"Nice to meet you." Amy said shaking Tracy's hand. Tracy smiled as he was introduced to Cream, Blaze, Silver, and Hugo. At the same time, Silver and Hugo were given their guns by Knuckles and Shadow. Hugo and Silver gleefully accepted their guns and checked their gun chambers. After Tracy was introduced to everyone, they sat down to catch their breaths.

"Okay Tracy since you're now here, will let Carson and Hugo fill you in on what's happening." Tails said. So Carson and Hugo told Tracy about the zombie hedgehogs, Dr. Eggman, and how they need to stop him. Tracy listened intently and made himself mental notes. He was amazed about the situation and wanted to help his new friends.

"So now you know Tracy." Carson finished speaking.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." Tracy responded.

"Hey after today's events, I'm going to sleep." Knuckles said picking up his guns. The others agreed with Knuckles and went to sleep, except Shadow and Tracy. The two new friends guarded the mall's doors for the night. Sonic slept with Amy, Knuckles with Shade, and Tails with Cream. Silver slept with Blaze, and Rouge with Carson and Hugo. It was quiet a night, with the exception of Shadow and Tracy talking.

"I'm going to miss my gun store." Tracy said somewhat sadly.

"It's alright. If we end this, then you can have your gun store back," Shadow said patted his shoulder.

"Thanks new buddy." Tracy said with a smile. They continue to guard for the night, but for how long will they survive is another question. The gang continue to sleep in peace, but for how long is another question that will be answer.

 _Know me by name_

 _Shepherd of fire_

 **Chapter 6 is done! Keep on reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated just enjoying a nice break. Anyway, this chapter will have a new test, but will Sonic and his friends make it out alive. Once again, name the band of this chapter's title. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Not Ready to Die**

 **Acorn Mall**

The gang was happy that Tracy was with them now and brought in the big guns. They have been trapped in the mall for nearly a month, but on this day they had a different objective. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver were discussing at a table. Cream was playing with Joey, Blaze and Rouge were grabbing clothes and packing them in more duffle bags, and Amy and Shade were preparing lunch for the team.

"We can't stay inside the mall forever. We need to search for any survivors." Sonic said with his M4A1 in hand.

"Not only that, but we need to stop Eggman." Shadow said with his SPAS-12 on the table.

"How? Once we step outside, it's a buffet for those zombies." Silver announced.

"There has to be a better way for us to go through those freaks." Knuckles said polishing his SCAR-H with a rag.

"If only we had some wheels." Tails replied loading his G36C machine gun. Elsewhere, Carson and Hugo were showing Tracy around the mall. The trio continue to walk until they noticed a garage door inside the mall. The three made their way to the door with Carson having his AK-47 in hand. Once they reached the door, Carson aimed his assault rifle while Hugo went to open the lock. Tracy had his M16A3 in hand as well and aimed at the door.

"Okay, he we go." Hugo said opening the lock.

"Be careful." Carson said. Hugo picked the lock with a paper clip until he heard the sound of a click. Hugo smiled, took off the lock, and was ready to open the door.

"Okay on three guys." Hugo said to Carson and Tracy. The duo nodded and aimed their assault rifles.

"One…Two…Three!" Hugo said. He opened the door and was shocked to see what was inside the garage. Tracy and Carson dropped their guns at the site as well. Inside the garage was the answer to their problems. Tracy ran back to the food court to tell Sonic and the others about their new discovery.

"Shadow, we found something!" Tracy said trying to catch his breath. Shadow got up from his seat with Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver following soon. Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Shade and Joey overheard the conversation and came up to the boys.

"What did you find?" Rouge asked Tracy.

"Come on everyone follow me!" Tracy announced. He ran back to the garage with Sonic and the others following as well. They continued to run until they saw Carson and Hugo in their sites. As soon as they reached the garage, they stopped at the site in amazement. Carson and Hugo were gleefully smiling at their discovery.

"Look what we found!" Carson said. In the garage were three vehicles; a metallic black GMC Topkick truck, a camo Hummer H2, and a dark blue Dodge Ram. All three vehicles were in perfect condition and appeared to have not even been touched. Carson and Hugo gleefully rubbed their hands and drooled at the vehicles.

"Wow those three are true beauties." Knuckles said approaching the Hummer. Sonic opened the door to the GMC Topkick and checked inside. Shadow checked inside the Dodge Ram and found the keys in the glove compartment. Sonic and Knuckles also found the keys to the remaining two trucks.

"This is great. Now we can get out of here!" Amy said walking up to Sonic. He smiled at her response and agreed with her. Tails checked out all three trucks and their engines. He had a great idea for the trucks and all her needed was help from Cream, Blaze, and Hugo.

"I know what to do, but I need help from Cream, Blaze, and Hugo." Tails announced to the team.

"Sure with what Tails?" Cream asked her boyfriend curiously.

"I need help to make these three trucks into ultimate survival vehicles." Tails said smiling.

"Alright, you can count me in." Hugo said with glee.

"I'm in too." Blaze said.

"Okay, I'll help too!" Cream replied with a smile. The four immediately went to work on the three trucks. Sonic and the others let the four work on the trucks as they went back to the food court. Once back at the food court, Sonic spoke up to the rest of the team.

"Alright while Tails, Cream, Blaze, and Hugo work on the trucks; let's stock up so that we can leave prepared." Sonic announced.

"Okay!" The team announced in unison.

"Shadow, Knuckles, and I will stock up on our guns. Amy, you pack enough clothes for us with Rouge and Shade's help. Lastly, Carson, Silver and Tracy will stock up on fuel, propane tanks, food, and other supplies. Are we cleared?" Sonic asked the gang.

"Agreed!" The team replied in unison.

"Alright let's go!" Sonic said once more. Each individual team did what they were told and worked for the next three days. Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow checked the chambers of all the guns and loaded their guns and four duffle bags. Amy, Rouge, and Shade went to JC Penny's, Macy's, Footlocker, Champs, and other clothing stores to stock up on clothes. Meanwhile, Tracy, Silver and Carson loaded up on fuel, propane tanks, and other supplies. However, the three got into an argument on what food to pack.

"I say we stock up on McDonald's!" Tracy said.

"Hell No! We're stocking up on Subway sandwiches!" Carson said proudly.

"Subway sucks!" Tracy replied, making Carson angry.

"You know what? McDonald's sucks!" Carson announced in anger.

"How about pizza?" Silver stated.

"No!" Carson and Tracy said in unison. The three will continue to argue until finally deciding on bringing food from each restaurant. Meanwhile back at the garage, Tails, Cream, Blaze, and Hugo were putting the finishing touches on the three trucks. During the three days, Tails worked on the engines; increasing their speed and torque. Hugo worked on the suspensions, brakes, rotors, gears, etc.

"One last turn." Tails said turning the bolt. The bolt was tighten just right and the engine to the Topkick was done. Tails closed the hood and wiped the oil off his face and fur.

"All done." Tails announced.

"Same here." Hugo said putting the last wheel on the Topkick. Tails and Hugo admired their work on the Topkick and Ram. All that was left was the Hummer, which Cream and Blaze were finishing.

Cream redesigned the interior of the trucks and repainted the Hummer to a dark grey camo. Blaze was wielding the last remaining bars to the Hummer. She also wielded survival bars to the Topkick and the Ram. Cream smiled as she finally finished painting the Hummer with Blaze being done as well. The two girls stood next to Tails and Hugo admired their work.

"What do you think Tails?" Cream asked her boyfriend.

"I love it Cream." Tails said giving a kiss to Cream. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder in comfort.

"We're ready!" Hugo said. Blaze agreed with the teal and purple hornet. Tails, Cream, Blaze, and Hugo walked back to the food court to notify the others. The quartet saw the guys zipping up the duffle bags while Amy, Rouge, and Shade pack the clothes. Sonic looked up from his duffle bag and smiled.

"Hey Tails. Trucks are done?" Sonic asked.

"Yes sir. Come check them out." Tails announced. Sonic, Amy, and the others followed Tails to the trucks. Joey was running ahead of the group and stopped right in front of the trucks. The others were amazed at the work Tails, Cream, Blaze, and Hugo done. The trucks looked amazing and battle ready. Tails hand the keys to each truck to Sonic, Silver, and Shadow, which they graciously accepted.

"Pick your truck!" Tails said. Sonic decided on the Topkick, Silver chose the Hummer, and Shadow will drive the Ram. After picking their trucks, the team started to pack their things into the trucks. They spilt into small groups; Tails, Cream with Joey, and Shade rode with Silver in the Hummer. Knuckles, Rouge, Tracy, and Blaze joined Shadow in the Ram. Lastly, Carson, Amy, and Hugo joined Sonic in his Topkick.

"Is this the last bag?" Sonic asked his girlfriend as they were back in the food court.

"Yes it is Sonic." Amy said happily. Sonic chuckled as Tails came by carrying his ARX-160.

"Ready to go?" Tails asked the couple.

"I'm sure going to miss this place." Amy said a little depressed.

"Don't worry, will come back one day." Sonic said lifting her spirits up again. As Sonic loaded his duffle bag with his guns, he heard a sound coming a few feet away. He finished packing his bag and looked around the corner of Spencer's. Amy and Tails also heard the sound and notice shadows coming in sight.

"What the hell is that?" Tails asked his best friend. Sonic slowly grabbed his Model 870 Tactical as the shadows finally appeared; hellhounds and zombie hedgehogs. The zombies eyed their main food source; Sonic, Amy, and Tails.

"Raaawwrr!" The zombies roared loudly. They immediately ran at the trio, hungry for flesh.

"Watch out!" Sonic said moving his girlfriend out of the way. He immediately fired his tactical shotgun and killed five zombie hedgehogs. Tails fired his ARX-160 assault rifle at the zombie hedgehogs and hellhounds. They were able to hold the zombies long enough for the trio to grab their bags.

"Let's get out of here!" Amy said running. She ran ahead as Sonic and Tails followed her and killed the zombies. Although they were ahead, the zombie hedgehogs were quickly closing in. They continued to run until they saw Shadow, Knuckles and the gang in sight.

"Get into the trucks now!" Sonic yelled at the gang. Shadow and Knuckles saw the zombie hedgehogs and hellhounds right behind the trio. Shadow and Knuckles grabbed their ACR and SCAR-H assault rifles and fired at their enemies. Sonic, Amy, and Tails made it time as Shadow and Knuckles closed the garage door.

"You heard Sonic, get into the trucks!" Shadow announced. Sonic, Amy, and Hugo entered the Topkick while Carson rode in the truck's bed with his guns and propane tanks. Tails did same as Carson while his girlfriend Cream, the puppy Joey, Shade, and Silver got into the Hummer. They were lastly joined by Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, and Tracy rode inside the Ram while Knuckles rode in the truck bed just like Carson and Tails. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow started the trucks; they were ready.

"Duck your heads guys. Here we go!" Silver announced to Carson, Tails, and Knuckles duck in the beds as Sonic was the first to drive out of the garage. The next truck to come out of the garage was Silver and finally Shadow. They killed the zombie hedgehogs and hellhounds by running them over.

 _Gone cast away in time_

 _Evil yours, now evil mine_

 _So I robbed you blind, the voices_

 _In my head could just a less than_

 _Peaceful side_

"Let's start killing!" Carson shouted firing his AK-47 assault rifle. Tails immediately sprayed his M249 SAW machine gun and killed the zombies in the Hummer's path. Knuckles fired his AKS-74U machine gun and killed dozens of zombie hedgehogs.

 _The endless possibilities_

 _Controlling every fight_

"Hang on!" Sonic said as he drove the Topkick right out of the mall. Carson ducked as Sonic picked up speed to crash through the doors. Silver increased his speed as well with Tails ducking too. Shadow was the last to come out with Knuckles getting low in the Ram's bed. Once they were outside, Carson, Tails, and Knuckles went back to work killing zombie hedgehogs.

 _You can't break me, crushed the_

 _Fears of yesterday_

 _You can't change me, barriers our trust will fade_

 _I've stood in the dark, been_

 _Waiting all this time_

 _While we damn the dead I'm_

 _Trying to survive, I'm not ready to die_

The zombie hedgehogs were beginning to hang on to the Hummer and Ram, but Knuckles and Tails were able to kill them. The zombie hedgehogs then begin to attack the Topkick, temporally stopping the truck in place.

"Shit! We're stuck!" Sonic said. Amy was holding onto Sonic as the zombie hedgehogs began to get into the truck's bed.

"Come on you freaking assholes!" Carson said pulling out his machetes. He slaughtered them one by one as Shadow and Silver were coming up. Blaze saw Carson slashing the zombies and pulled out a propane tank.

 _Damned, watch the masses fall_

 _Burn it down, control 'em all_

 _Make me crawl, to daddy's little_

 _Girl to read the writings on the wall_

"Knuckles now!" Blaze yelled lighting up the flare and tank. Knuckles pulled out his AA-12 shotgun as Carson saw Blaze tossing the propane tank in front of the Topkick. He slaughtered the last zombie on the truck bed and ducked. Knuckles fired his shotgun at the tank and the next sound that was heard was a loud boom.

 _While cast into the nothingness_

 _The final curtain call_

The smoke cleared as Sonic, Amy, Hugo and Carson came out from ducking and now had a cleared path to continue driving.

"Alright! Thanks Blaze!" Hugo said to Blaze. She nodded in return as they gang drove their trucks. They turned on a street corner and saw more zombie hedgehogs and hellhounds. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver drove their trucks right at the army.

 _You can't break me, crushed the_

 _Fears of yesterday_

 _You can't change me, barriers our trust will fade._

 _I've stood in the dark, been waiting all this time_

 _While we damn the dead I'm_

 _Trying to survive, I'm not ready to die_

"Come on bitches!" Knuckles shouted firing his AKS-74U machine gun at the hellhounds. Carson went back and forth using his machetes and AK-47 assault rifle. Tails continue to spray bullets with his ARX-160 at the zombie hedgehogs.

 _Through the madness we find_

 _Loyalty is no match for power_

 _Save your body or lie, left to rot in_

 _Your darkest hour_

 _Friends won't help you now as long as your mine_

"Sonic. I see the bridge!" Silver said in his walkie-talkie. Sonic saw the bridge that lead to Eggman's island in his sight. He pressed on the gas as he ran over more zombie hedgehogs. As they reached for the bridge, dozens of zombie hedgehogs begin to hang onto Sonic's side of the truck.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed as one zombie broke the window and grabbed Sonic. This caused the Topkick to move to the side of the bridge's railings.

 _You can't break me, crushed the_

 _Fears of yesterday_

 _You can't change me, barriers our trust will fade._

"Shit! The zombies are grabbing Sonic!" Shadow said catching up to the Topkick. Tracy saw this and rolled down his window. He pulled out his M16A3 and loaded a grenade into the launcher.

"Hang on Sonic!" Tracy shouted. Sonic was desperately trying to hang onto the steering wheel when he saw Tracy loaded a grenade into his assault rifle. As the zombies try to pull Sonic out, Amy grabbed his Mini Uzis and fired at the zombies, killing them. Sonic was freed and got back to driving as Tracy fired his grenade, killing more zombies and hellhounds.

"Thanks!" Sonic said in disbelief to his girlfriend.

"I love you no matter what!" Amy said loading Sonic's Uzis.

"Damn, I'm impressed." Hugo said in amazement. Sonic smiled and returned to the road.

 _I've stood in the dark, been_

 _Waiting all this time_

 _While we damn the dead I'm_

 _Trying to survive_

 _And I'll control the world one_

 _Person at a time_

 _As I damn the dead I'm trying to_

 _Survive, I'm not ready to die_

"Alright Amy!" Tails shouted from behind the Topkick. Carson gave Amy an encouraging smile. Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles nodded in respect, Tracy and Tails gave her a thumbs up while Rouge, Blaze, Shade, and Cream with Joey cheered. Amy smiled as she turned back to Sonic.

"Thank you Amy!" Sonic said as he gave her a loving kiss. She returned the kiss until they stopped once they finally crossed the bridge.

 _Oh!_

"Yes we made it!" Hugo said. All the trucks made it across the bridge, but now had a new problem.

"Son of a bitch!" Sonic said slowing down his truck. A new army of zombie hedgehogs now stood in their way.

 _I'm not ready to die_

 _I'm not ready to die_

 _I'm not ready to die_

 _I'm not ready to die_

 **Chapter 7 is done!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm loving my story and the reviews I received. Thanks for the positive reviews. Anyway, this chapter will have a death by a friend, saddening Shadow. Also a special appearance by a familiar group. The question is who are they and who will be the friend. Keep on reviewing and enjoy Chapter 8.**

 **Chapter 8: Danger Line**

 **Dr. Eggman's Island**

Sonic and his friends were finally on Eggman's island after be trapped for nearly a month. Sonic slowed down his Topkick once he saw the army of zombie hedgehogs. Shadow slowed down his Ram next to Sonic followed by Silver stopping next to Shadow. The zombie hedgehogs not only eyed Sonic and his friends with hunger, the zombie hedgehogs were also attacking Dr. Eggman's base. This surprised Sonic and the rest of Team Sonic.

"What the hell is going on?" Knuckles said from the back of the Ram.

"I don't know." Carson said from the Topkick's bed.

"We'll worry about Eggman later. We got a bigger problem." Rouge said pointing at the zombie hedgehogs. The zombie hedgehogs and hellhounds immediately ran towards the team, hungry for fresh flesh.

"Let's go!" Shadow said driving his truck through the hordes. Sonic and Silver followed him while Tails, Carson, and Knuckles continue to kill zombie hedgehogs and hellhounds. So far, they made past the zombie hedgehogs but more continue to rise from their graves.

"We're completely surrounded!" Tracy yelled firing his M16A3 from the Ram. Hugo did the same from the Topkick with his own M60 machine gun. Even Shade joined in by spraying hellhounds with Tails' G36C machine gun. They were driving towards Eggman's base entrance, were hellhounds were guarding it. Carson pulled out a flare-lit propane tank and held it over his head.

"Hey Tracy! Special delivery for Dr. Eggman!" Carson shouted throwing the tank at the hellhounds. Tracy pulled out his XM2012 sniper rifle and aimed it at the tank landing in front of the hellhounds.

"Fire!" Shadow shouted. Tracy pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the tank, causing a huge explosion. The hellhounds blew to pieces, clearing the path for Sonic, Silver, and Shadow's trucks. The Topkick, Hummer, and Ram drove inside Eggman's base, but Shadow and Silver stopped their trucks. Sonic stopped his truck dead at his tracks. Shadow, Knuckles and Shade got out of the truck and ran towards the entrance.

"Close the door!" Shadow said as Shade pulled the door down. A zombie hedgehog was caught under the door, grabbing Shade's leg.

"Get off of me!" Shade said pulling the zombie out. She ripped off the zombie's head with her hands and split the head in half. She threw it down and wiped the blood off her hands. She looked back at Shadow and Knuckles, who watch the whole thing with wide-eyes and open mouths.

"What?" Shade asked as she finished wiping the blood off her hands.

"You are one sick, twisted, crazy ass bitch." Knuckles said in awe. Shadow agreed with Knuckles; what Shade did was rather gruesome.

"Thanks!" Shade said, accepting the compliment. The rest of the gang got out of their trucks and walked up to the trio.

"Well Shade, that was deadly." Silver announced.

"I know. Knuckles told me." Shade said. Knuckles just nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on guys. Let's keep moving." Sonic said pulling out his M4A1 assault rifle. Carson, Shadow, and Knuckles also pulled out their assault rifles. Tracy, Tails, Hugo, and Silver loaded up their machine guns. The boys went ahead of the pack while the girls stayed behind them.

"So which way do we go?" Rouge asked. Eggman's base had three different tunnels, each going three different directions. They stayed in their circle until they heard a girlish scream down the middle tunnel.

"How about that way?" Cream said pointing down the middle tunnel.

"Yeah let's go!" Tails holding his girlfriend's hand. Sonic lead the way with Knuckles, Shadow, and Carson right beside him. The girls stayed in the middle while Silver, Tracy, Tails, and Hugo covered the rear. They slowly made their way down the tunnel, with no zombies in sight. Joey the puppy sniffs the ground, trying to pick up a scent.

"Any luck Joey?" Hugo asked the puppy. Joey stopped and begin to growl into the tunnel's darkness. Out of the darkness was Team Sonic's answer; more zombies.

"Zombies!" Blaze said holding onto Silver. Sonic aimed his M4A1 at the darkness, ready to kill. Four zombies came out of the darkness, but their appearance is what cause Sonic to put his assault rifle down. The four zombies were a green crocodile, a purple, horned chameleon, a small bumble bee, and a black and red armadillo. Team Sonic immediately recognized the zombie quartet.

"The Chaotix! They're zombies!" Cream said in fear. The Chaotix eyed Team Sonic with hunger and immediately charged at the group.

"Watch out!" Amy said. The group split as The Chaotix attacked them. Vector went after Tails, Cream with Joey, Hugo, and Silver. Espio chased after Tracy, Knuckles, Shade, and Blaze. Mighty was going after Carson, Shadow, and Rouge. Finally, Charmy flew after the lovely couple Sonic and Amy. After a few moments, The Chaotix were able to hold down Blaze.

"Help me!" Blaze shouted as the Chaotix were closing in to disembowel her. Carson, Hugo, Silver, and Rouge were able to knock the Chaotix down and save Blaze.

"Thank you." Blaze said as Silver helped her up.

"No problem." Silver said. Luckily, Blaze did not have a single bite on her body. Meanwhile, Hugo and Rouge trapped the Chaotix in chains as Carson pulled out his machetes. Carson was about to swing at the Chaotix until Knuckles spoke up.

"Don't kill them Carson." Knuckles shouted.

"Why not?" Carson asked.

"Because they are our friends you crazy ass killer!" Sonic said. The rest of Team Sonic agreed with him.

"Fine. But if they escape, I'm chopping off their heads." Carson pointing his machetes at the Chaotix.

"Dully noted." Shadow replied. Team Sonic dragged the Chaotix into a room, wanting answers. Once they were in the room, Silver and Tracy kept a lookout for any zombie hedgehogs while Sonic spoke to the team.

"How the hell did get bitten?" Sonic said pointing at the Chaotix. The quartet just snarled and growled in response.

"I don't know?" Shadow replied. Carson and Hugo examined the Chaotix and found bites on their arms. The bites, however, looked like they were dragged down their arms; indicating a struggle. The two then came up with a visualization.

"It look like the Chaotix were fighting zombies before they were completely outnumbered." Hugo announced to the team. The team did begin to believe Hugo's words.

"Possibly, but in the end they were infected." Tails stated.

"Is there a way to change them back to normal?" Amy asked with hope.

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to find a cure for them." Sonic said reassuringly. Silver and Tracy continued to keep watch and saw more zombies coming through the tunnels.

"We've got company." Silver stated. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Carson, and Hugo saw the zombies coming to break down the doors. The girls stayed behind them as the boys were ready to fight. Carson and Hugo attached wires to the chains of the Chaotix to their duffle bags.

"Alright, the Chaotix are attached to us." Carson and Hugo said in unison.

"Okay. Let's fight!" Sonic shouted. Silver and Tracy opened the doors as the gang shoot their way towards the main room. Although they were killing zombies left to right, more and more continue to surround the group.

 _My sixteen locked and loaded_

 _All fear has been avoided_

 _You say the words and my weapon is drawn_

"This way!" Knuckles shouted firing his AA-12 shotgun. The team continued down the middle tunnel with the chained Chaotix right behind them. Sonic fired his M4A1, Shadow used his ACR, Carson enjoyed his AK-47, and Tails sprayed his ARX-160 at the zombies. Hugo gleefully laughed while firing his M60, Silver attacked with his own MP5s, and Tracy sprayed multiple rounds with his M16A3.

 _This one could be my last time_

 _Some people call it war crime_

 _I may be staring down a lethal sight_

"Hiyah" Amy shouted killing a zombie with her Piko hammer. Rouge and Shade killed zombies in hand to hand combat. Cream held Joey while staying behind Blaze, who was using her own fire powers at the zombies.

 _Nothing shocks you like a bullet hole_

 _Leaving my fear on the danger line_

 _Suffering a man should never know_

 _Leaving my faith on the danger line_

"We're almost there!" Tails shouted. They continued to fight their way towards the main room.

"This is fun! We should survive a zombie apocalypse again!" Hugo said out loud.

"Not now Hugo!" Sonic said firing his M4A1.

 _I do this for my family_

 _My daughter loves her daddy_

 _Too many talk down on things they don't know_

The main room was right in their sights, but more zombie hedgehogs began to come out of the main room. The zombie hordes ran right at Team Sonic, completely surrounding them.

"Shit! We're trapped!" Tracy said.

"Not on my watch!" Sonic said. The boys surrounded the girls and fired at the zombie hordes.

 _With colors never faded_

 _Reckless and unabated_

 _They may take me but never take us all (I'll crawl)_

"Keep killing!" Knuckles said firing his SCAR-H assault rifle. They continue to kill, but the zombie hedgehogs were outnumbering the team. Carson and Hugo looked back at the chain Chaotix and found a perfect idea.

"Are you ready?" Carson said with a sly smile.

"Let's do it!" Hugo said. Carson and Hugo grabbed the attached wires, held their arms together, and began to spin around in a circle. Sonic and Shadow saw the duo and immediately new what will happen.

"Duck!" Shadow shouted to the team. The whole team ducked as Carson and Hugo swung the Chaotix at the zombie hedgehogs.

 _Nothing shocks you like a bullet hole_

 _Leaving my fear on the danger line_

 _Suffering no man should ever know_

 _Leaving my faith on the danger line_

Carson and Hugo swung the Chaotix at the zombie hordes, killing over half of them. After one full swing, Carson and Hugo dizzily stopped. The two were seeing stars and birds before shaking off their dizziness.

"Great job guys!" Sonic said giving a thumbs up. Carson and Hugo did a little celebration before more zombie hedgehogs came at the team.

"Let's go!" Tails yelled. The team made their way the entrance to the main room. Tails begin to hack into the system while Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Tracy held of the zombie hedgehogs. After a few moments, Tails crash the system and the doors to the main entrance opened.

"Come on!" Knuckles said to the five heroes. The girls, Tails, Hugo, and Knuckles were inside the main room. The zombie hedgehogs begin to swarm Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Tracy.

"We're completely surrounded!" Carson shouted swinging his machetes at the zombie hedgehogs. The zombie hedgehogs swarmed Tracy, who's M16A3 finally jammed. Shadow and Silver saved Tracy while Sonic loaded a grenade into his rifle launcher.

 _AI know what you're thinking_

 _I've been there before_

 _So think of the times_

 _The time we spent laughing away_

 _So think of the times at home_

"Say hello to my freaking friend!" Sonic shouted firing his grenade launcher. The grenade exploded on impact, killing the zombie horde and clearing the way to the main room.

"Alright, let's go!" Carson said running towards the main room. Sonic, Shadow and Silver followed Carson while Tracy, questionably, limped to the room.

"Closed and locked the doors." Shadow said to Knuckles. He complied and locked the doors; they were safe for now.

"We made it!" Tails cheered. The whole team cheered, except for Tracy who walked to a corner of the room and slowly slumped to the ground.

 _Now I found myself in my own blood_

 _(never thought I'd lay in my own blood)_

 _The damage done is far beyond repair_

 _I never put my faith in up above_

 _(never had much faith in up above)_

 _But now, I'm hoping someone's there_

The gang continued, until Shadow stopped and looked around the room for Tracy. Tracy, meanwhile looked down and then back up with a sad expression on his face. Shadow looked around the room with Sonic and Tails, who stopped celebrating and joined him. The three finally found Tracy in his corner.

"Found him." Sonic said. The three made their way towards Tracy, with the rest of the team joining the trio.

 _Never meant to leave this world alone_

 _I never meant to hurt the ones who cared_

 _And all this time I thought we'd just grow old_

 _You know, no one said it's fair_

"What's wrong with Tracy?" Cream asked with Joey in her hands. Shadow walked up to his new friend, but stopped when Tracy finally spoke up.

"Shadow." Tracy said. Shadow waited for Tracy to continue, but nothing happened. Shadow then looked down and saw his answer; Tracy was bitten on his arm. The rest of the team saw the bite on Tracy's arm and knew what was wrong. Shadow looked back up as Tracy continued to speak.

"I want you to meet my sister; Marie." Tracy said handing Shadow a picture. The picture showed Tracy and a young female hedgehog smiling and hugging each other. Shadow smiled as his eyes begin to water. The team gave Tracy sadden smiles, realizing what will happen next.

"I will." Shadow said. Tails, who was standing next to Shadow, gave a sadden smile to Tracy and pull out one of his XD-9 pistols. He handed it to Shadow, who slowly accepted it. Tracy looked back up and lightly chuckled as the bite was slowly beginning to change him.

"It's funny. She's named after your friend; Maria." Tracy replied with a smile. Shadow returned the smile; trying to hold in his tears. He was now going to lose another best friend.

 _Tell my baby girl that it's alright_

 _I've sung my last song today_

 _Remind the lord to leave his light on for me_

Sonic and his friends payed their last respects to Tracy. Carson and Hugo nodded in respect to Tracy, Knuckles and Silver waved their last goodbyes. Rouge, Shade, and Blaze let a few tears show as they blew kisses goodbye to Tracy. Tails and Cream gave thumbs up to their dying friend. Finally, Amy gave Tracy a final hug and Sonic saluted his friend.

"I will meet and protect Marie." Shadow said, no longer holding in his tears. Shadow loaded a magazine and cocked his XD-9 pistol. He aimed the pistol at Tracy's head, as he was finally showing his zombie form. Tracy tearfully smiled.

"Goodbye." Shadow said with mercy. The next sound that was heard was the trigger being pulled. Tracy was gone.

 _I'm free_

 **Two more chapters until the end!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright everyone! This is the second to last chapter of my story. We'll finally see Dr. Eggman and Team Sonic go to war. However, another twist will happen in the story. Reminder, the armadillo from the last chapter is Mighty the Armadillo and he appears in the Sonic comics and Sonic Lost World. Anyways, let's begin the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: This Means War**

 **Dr. Eggman's Base- The Main Room**

Shadow the hedgehog is known as the Ultimate Life Form, but even the Ultimate Life Form has a good heart. He now lost two close friends; Maria and Tracy, and he was feeling the pain in his heart. Sonic and his friends stood in their places as Shadow slowly put the pistol down after mercifully ending Tracy's life. Sonic came up to Tracy's lifeless body and placed a blanket over him. Sonic, however, did not cover Tracy's face so that Shadow can say one final goodbye.

"You'll always be a brother to me Tracy." Shadow said. He crossed himself as he looked up to the heavens; Tracy's new home. "I'll take care of Marie. Goodbye my friend." Shadow finished as he finally covered Tracy. He stood there for a few seconds and angrily threw a punch at the door.

"Damn it!" Shadow angrily shouted. Rouge came up and hugged him tightly in order to calm him down.

"Shadow please don't be angry. You did the right thing for Tracy." Rouge said as Shadow hugged her tightly; needing her comfort right now. Sonic and the rest of the team just waited for Shadow to be calm. They had a mission to finish and they needed Shadow's help. After a couple of minutes, Shadow finally calm down and looked back at Rouge.

"After all of this is done, I'll need help finding Marie." Shadow said to Rouge with a pleading smile. Rouge smiled and hugged him; willing to help Shadow keep his promise.

"I will help Shadow. I will." Rouge replied. Once they finished hugging, Shadow composed himself and walked back to Sonic and the rest of Team Sonic. Sonic stood in front of him and handed him Tracy's M16A3 assault rifle. Shadow was surprised by the gesture and slowly took the gun.

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked Sonic. Sonic smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Tracy would've wanted you to keep his gun." Sonic said reassuringly. Shadow smiled, loaded a magazine into the M16 and cocked it. He will continue fighting for Tracy. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Carson, and Hugo loaded their guns as well. Amy, Cream with Joey, Rouge, Blaze, and Shade pop their knuckles; ready to fight.

"Let's go find Eggman." Sonic said. The team searched the main room for any signs of Dr. Eggman and his three robots. At the same time, The Chaotix continue to growl and hiss in their chains. They continued to search the main room until they heard a girlish scream again.

"Who screamed?" Blaze asked. Carson, Tails, and Silver looked towards Hugo and the Chaotix. Hugo took offence at the thought of screaming like a girl.

"It wasn't me I swear." Hugo said in defense. Carson gave him a doubtful look before hearing the girlish scream again.

"There it is again." Amy said holding her hammer tight.

"But where is it coming from?" Knuckles asked. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver looked for the source of the scream and found it by a wall. Sonic leaned his ear next to the wall and heard girlish screaming and growling from the other side of the wall. After being stuck in hell, they finally found Dr. Eggman.

"It's coming the other side." Silver said.

"How are going to break the wall?" Tails asked. The gang tried to find a way to break down the wall. Carson, meanwhile, pulled out 50 pounds of dynamite he got from Tracy's gun store. He placed the dynamite in front of the wall and lit the dynamite.

"Fire in the hole!" Carson shouted running back to the gang. The whole gang ducked just in time as the dynamite exploded. The wall completely broke away, but at the same time releasing another; zombie hedgehogs.

"Son a bitch!" Shadow shouted firing Tracy's M16A3 assault rifle. Sonic fired his M4A1 assault rifle, Carson sprayed bullets from his AK-47, and Silver used his ACR assault rifle. Tails killed zombie hedgehogs with his G36C machine gun with Knuckles doing the same with his AKS-74U machine gun. Hugo laughed gleefully while killing zombie hedgehogs with his M60 machine gun.

"Eat fist you shitheads!" Shade said busted a zombie's head open with her fists. Cream stayed behind Amy as she killed zombie hedgehogs with her Piko hammer. Rouge and Blaze were delivering death-blowing kicks to the zombie hedgehogs. The gang continued to kill until Amy swung her hammer at something round and fat. She ended up hitting Eggman in his gut.

"Ow!" Eggman yelled in pain. Amy watched Eggman cringe in pain as she saw Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun behind him. Sonic ran up to Amy after killing a zombie with the others joining him. Amy huffed as she put her hammer down, smirking as Eggman tried to ease his pain.

"We finally found fat ass!" Carson said, always making fun of Eggman's weight.

"Hell yeah and Amy gave him a nice gift." Hugo replied. Amy smirked at the remark as Eggman slowly got up. It didn't last long as Shadow grab Eggman by his collar and pinned him to a wall. Shadow was once again angry, and this time he was going to make Eggman pay.

"You son of a bitch. I'm going to enjoy killing you nice and slow." Shadow said in anger. Eggman was quivering in his boots at Shadow's anger. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails walked up to Shadow to calm him down, but decided against it. Sonic, however, join in Shadow's anger by pulling out one of his Glock 19 pistols. He cocked it and aim the pistol at Eggman's head.

"A little motivation Shadow." Sonic said to his dark counterpart. Shadow just tighten his grip on Eggman, causing him to choke a little.

"What's going on?" Eggman asked choking up.

"Your freaking zombies killed Cheese and my best friend Tracy. Now I'm going to finish you off personally." Shadow said with venom in his voice. Sonic just stood with the pistol at Eggman's head. Knuckles, Tails, and the others just watched the events played out.

"Oh that's why you're alive and here." Eggman said, a smile slowly spreading on his face. Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun were quivering in fear and confusion on their faces. Eggman began to laugh as the gang just stood in shock, except Sonic and Shadow.

"Why the hell are you laughing Egghead?" Knuckles asked. Eggman finished laughing before speaking again.

"The thought of Cream crying over her little friend." Eggman said with no mercy. Cream felt tears coming from eyes at Eggman's merciless words. This scene caused Tails to get so angry that he approached Eggman and pistol-whipped him. The two-tailed fox impressed the Ultimate Life form for standing up for Cream and knocking out Eggman.

"You read my mind." Shadow said smirking. Tails gave him a sly smile as Sonic aimed his Glock 19 at the down Eggman.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Sonic said with his finger on the trigger. Before he pulled the trigger, Eggman's three robots ran up to cower at Sonic's feet. Sonic still had his finger on the trigger, waiting for the three robots to speak.

"We'll tell you. Eggman found _Call of the Dead_ from a meteorite that crashed on his island." Decoe said with his hands up in defense.

"He read the incantation and unleashed the zombie hedgehogs and hellhounds." Bocoe finished for his fellow robot.

"Please spare us!" Bokkun said in fear. That was enough for Sonic to put his pistol down. The rest of the gang came up to Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. Cream gave her boyfriend a hug with Joey happily licking both of their faces. Eggman was still down in pain as Sonic spoke up to Carson.

"You were right Carson. So now what?" Sonic said to Carson.

"My grandfather taught me his ancient magic. All we need is the book." Carson spoke out loud.

"Well why are we standing? Let's find the book!" Silver said. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, and the girls searched the room while Carson and Hugo kept an eye on the Chaotix and Eggman. The gang continued to search for the book until they heard hissing and growling.

"Will you shut the Chaotix up you two." Knuckles said to Carson and Hugo.

"That wasn't them." Hugo spoke up. All of a sudden, the walls broke down as zombie hedgehogs and hellhounds entered the main room.

"Oh shit!" Tails said firing his ARX-160 assault rifle. The zombie horde completely surrounded the team, but they stood and continued to kill.

"Hiyah!" Amy shouted taking off a zombie's head with her hammer. Her boyfriend Sonic covered her back by killing with his M4A1 assault rifle. Knuckles and Shade covered each other with Shadow and Rouge doing the same.

"Eat bullets bitches!" Silver shouted firing his ACR assault rifle. Blaze used her own pyrokinetic powers to burn zombies alive. Tails protected Cream and, ironically, Joey joined in on the killing by biting a zombie hedgehog's head in half.

"Good boy!" Cream said petting Joey's head. Carson killed zombie hedgehogs with his machetes while Hugo used his M60 machine gun. The zombie hedgehogs than began to target Eggman and his three robots. They were able to corner him and his three robots.

"Help us!" Eggman yelled in desperation. Sonic heard him and killed zombie hedgehogs on his way to Eggman.

"Why should we help you freaking asshole?" Sonic asked in anger. The zombie hedgehogs tried to get to Sonic, but he killed them one by one with his Glock 19s. The zombie hedgehogs began to drag Eggman away, but his robots held on tight to him.

"I have the book in my office. I'll give it to you." Eggman said surrounded by his own army. Sonic was not convinced by Eggman's words. Shadow and Silver came up as the zombie hedgehogs tried to disembowel Eggman.

"Should we help Eggman?" Shadow asked Sonic and Silver. The three hedgehogs watch the zombies trying to eat Eggman alive. Eggman continued to scream like a woman, willing to cooperate with Team Sonic.

"Alright, let's help him." Sonic said firing his Glock 19s at the surrounding horde. The zombie hedgehogs attack the trio, but Sonic, Silver, and Shadow stood their ground and kill them. This gave enough time for Eggman and his three robots to run into the middle of the room with the rest of Team Sonic waiting for him.

"Move it fatass!" Knuckles said pushing Eggman into his office.

"Okay. I'm moving." Eggman said moving into his office.

"Wait for us!" Bocoe said following him. Decoe and Bokkun soon followed Eggman as well.

"Come on guys!" Knuckles said loudly as the rest of Team Sonic fought off the remaining zombie hedgehogs.

"We're coming!" Tails said grabbing Cream's hand and running to the office. Rouge, Blaze, and Shade followed the couple to the office.

"You heard the echidna, let's go." Carson shouted pulling out his machete from a zombie's head. Hugo crushed a zombie's head with his foot and followed his charmeleon friend. Shadow, Silver, Amy and Sonic saw more hordes approaching them and ran towards the office just in time. Knuckles and Hugo closed and barricaded the doors and turned back to the group.

"Alright everyone here?" Sonic asked. He saw that no was left behind, smiled, and turned back to Eggman.

"Alright Eggman. Where's the book?" Sonic asked.

"Right over there." Eggman said pointing at his desk. Except there was one problem; hellhounds and zombie hedgehogs have completely surrounded the team. The hellhounds and zombie hedgehogs roared at the team; ready to feast.

"Oh well, let's kill!" Silver said running towards the hellhounds and zombie hordes. The rest of the team joined him, ready for an all-out war.

 _Hide my face again, harbor in the shadows_

 _Feel this weight of sin hammering away_

 _Die, with the guilt of a thousand AWOL soldiers_

 _Die, watch the scythe usher me astray_

"Come at me bitches!" Shade yelled swinging her fists at the hellhounds. Rouge joined her by delivering death kicks to the demonic dogs and zombie horde.

 _I can't go on this way_

 _Not as I am today_

 _The ugly side of me is strong_

 _Take aim, a loaded gun._

 _Pull back on all who run._

 _A coward's truth inside the wrong._

"Hahaha!" Hugo laughed killing a hellhound with his stinger.

"Watch out Blaze!" Silver said moving Blaze out of the way and firing his Desert Eagle at a hellhound. Blaze burned zombie hedgehogs with her fists and kicks.

 _This means war_

 _This means war_

 _This means war_

"Hey Carson, check this out!" Knuckles said with the chained Chaotix. He chained their mouths and rode them like a giant skateboard. He laughed and fired his SCAR-H assault rifle at the hellhounds while riding the Chaotix.

"Showoff!" Carson said killing a zombie hedgehog with his machete.

 _Lash your tongue of bane_

 _Carry me to nowhere_

 _Mental holocaust_

 _Battle never ends_

 _Lie! Mask the pain_

 _Of a child who's forsaken_

 _Lie! To myself_

 _Praise the new regime_

"Hold on Cream." Tails said starting up his twin tails. Cream and Joey held on tight as Tails flew up in the air. Cream wanted to help and actually fired Tails' ARX-160 assault rifle at the horde.

"Wow Cream. I'm impress." Shadow said firing his M16A3 at a hellhound. Cream waved back and continued firing Tails' assault rifle.

 _I left me long ago_

 _Reasons you'll never know_

 _No one to miss me when I'm gone_

 _With no more words to say_

 _No argument to stay._

 _Another post I don't belong_

"Hang on Amy." Sonic said piggybacking Amy. Amy wrapped her legs tight and pulled out Sonic's Mini Uzis.

"Let's go!" Sonic said speeding up to the horde. Amy fired the Uzis at the zombie hedgehogs, killing dozens of them.

 _This means war_

 _This means war_

 _This means war_

 _This means war_

 _This means war_

Sonic and his friends were killing the hellhounds and zombie hedgehogs at every corner. They team was so close to the book, but the horde would not let them have the book.

"Come on you three. Let's help them!" Eggman said to his robots.

"Yes sir!" The three robots said in unison. The round supervillain made his way towards the book, unknown of what was happening in his security room.

 _No home to call my own_

 _No finding someone new_

 _No one to break the fall_

 _No one to see me through_

 _No name to carry on_

 _No promise for today_

 _No one to hear the call_

 _No tattered flag to raise_

"Where's the book?" Amy shouted, still riding on Sonic's back. Sonic saw Eggman running towards the book with the hellhounds right behind him. He was able to grab the book just in time for Silver and Shadow to kill the hellhounds.

"Eggman's got the book!" Sonic shouted. The gang continued to kill off zombie hedgehogs, unknown that one zombie pressed a button on a chamber.

 _Walk the razor's edge_

 _Cut into the madness_

 _Question all you trust_

 _Buy into the fear_

 _I see the man ripping at my soul now_

 _I, I know the man_

 _I know him all too well_

Shadow and Silver lead Eggman and his three robots back to the team. Eggman was caught tripped over by a zombie and dropped the book. The book slid across the room and stopped at Carson's feet. Carson saw the book and picked it up in time before slashing off a zombie's head.

"I got the book!" Carson shouted. The team made their way back towards Carson.

"Alright Carson. You know what to do." Shadow said. Carson open the book and began to chant an incantation. However, the ground began to shake as the zombie hedgehogs were beginning to glow different colors. This surprised the team and stopped Carson's incantation.

"What the hell is going on?" Knuckles said. The team agreed with Knuckles, wanting an answer.

"I can't finish my chant because of the shaking." Carson said trying to keep his balance.

"What's happening?" Sonic holding Amy real tight. Their question will soon be answered.

 _There's nothing here for free_

 _Lost who I want to be_

 _My serpent blood can strike so cold_

 _On any given day_

 _I'll take it all away_

 _Another thought I can't control_

Eggman and his three robots witness the events as well. Eggman saw one zombie hedgehog with something in his arms. He got a closer look and it appeared the zombie hedgehog was holding seven jewels. The problem; they were not jewels.

"Oh no!" Eggman said. The gang overheard him and looked at the zombie hedgehog. He was gaining supersonic abilities and spread them to his fellow army. The zombie army and hellhounds were beginning to glow gold with fierce red eyes. The zombie hedgehogs roared as their new transformation was now complete.

"They have them." Sonic said in shock. The zombie hedgehogs have the chaos emeralds.

 _This means war_

 _This means war_

 _This means war_

 _This means war_

 _This means war_

 **Chaos is finally here!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter of Sonic X: Call of the Dead! Team Sonic will finally end Eggman's reign of terror. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for sticking by me through the story. I also decided to end the story with a little twist, but you'll have to read to find out. The final song for the chapter is by Avenged Sevenfold and the title will tell everything.**

 **Chapter 10: Carry On**

 **Dr. Eggman's Island**

The chaos emeralds are the greatest source of power in the world. The emeralds grant the user supersonic abilities which can be used for good. This was not the case, as the zombie hedgehogs now have the greatest power in their hands. Team Sonic and Dr. Eggman stood in shock as the zombie hedgehogs were now consumed by chaos control. The zombie hedgehogs eyed their prey with fierce hunger for flesh.

"Oh My God!" Amy said holding Sonic's arm tight.

"What do we do now?" Blaze said in shock. The zombie hedgehogs sprung up and attack the gang.

"Run!" Sonic shouted. The team spilt as the chaos-controlled zombie hedgehogs chased them. Sonic, Amy, Carson, and Hugo were in a group. Shadow, Shade, Rouge, and Blaze stuck together and ran from the horde. Finally, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Cream with Joey were in group trying to survive the chaos horde. Eggman and his robots stood in their spots and watched the events unfold.

"This is fantastic! The chaos-controlled zombie hedgehogs will finish off Team Sonic." Eggman announced in glee. His excitement didn't last long as the zombie hedgehogs returned their attention to their former master. The horde attacked his three robots, but they were able to escape and hide behind Eggman. The zombie hedgehogs roared at their former master.

"Oh right! Run!" Eggman shouted running away.

"Wait for us!" Decoe said in fear. Bocoe and Bokkun followed their fellow robot and run from the chaos-controlled zombies. Meanwhile, Team Sonic were using their guns to hold off the zombie hedgehogs. Although they were able to kill a few, the main zombie hedgehog who had the chaos emeralds was bringing more warriors from the grave.

"We're completely screwed!" Carson said swinging his machetes at the zombie horde. He kept the book in his jacket; hoping to save the team from their demise.

"How the hell are we going to stop them?" Shade said killing a zombie with a death punch.

"I don't know, but we need to stop them fast!" Knuckles said firing his SCAR-H assault rifle.

"Or else we're six feet under!" Rouge said delivering a death kick to a zombie hedgehog. Tails guarded Cream and Joey by killing zombie hedgehogs with ARX-160 assault rifle. Amy swung her hammer while Sonic fired his M4A1. Hugo, Silver, and Blaze were killing zombie hedgehogs left and right. Shadow joined in killing zombie hedgehogs until he was knock down by a blast.

"Shit!" Shadow said in pain.

"Shadow!" Rouge said running up to him. Rouge checked him; no serious injuries but he was hit real hard from the blast. Tails and Cream ran up to Shadow and Rouge to check on the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Where the hell did that blast come from?" Tails asked. Sonic looked up and saw the main zombie hedgehog firing chaos blasts at the rest of the team. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, and Cream with Joey ducked from the blasts. The main zombie hedgehog was blasting them uncontrollably at Team Sonic. Eggman and his three robots were caught in the middle of the fight.

"Holy Shit!" Hugo said ducking from a blast.

"Watch out!" Silver said taking Blaze to the ground with him. The gang scattered as the main zombie hedgehog continued to blast from the chaos emeralds. Eggman and his three robots ducked behind the desk to shield themselves. Sonic and Amy hid behind a wall and bumped into something huge, dusty, and made of metal.

"What is it?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic blew the dust off and found their answer.

"It's Omega!" Sonic said surprised. Omega 123 has been shut down for the past month. The huge robot was a friend to Amy and Cream; going to protective mode whenever they are in danger. Sonic realized that Omega can help the team now against the zombie hedgehogs.

"Amy, Omega can help us now!" Sonic said to his girlfriend. Amy smiled at Sonic's statement, all they needed to do was turn him on.

"Let's turn him on!" Amy said. Sonic agreed and turned on their much needed friend. Omega eyes began to glow green as he began to move his parts around. His vision was becoming more clear as he saw Sonic and Amy with happy expressions. Omega stood up and saw outside the open wall. He saw Team Sonic scattering from chaos blasts and fighting off zombie hedgehogs.

"Omega, the team needs your help." Amy said to Omega. Omega eyes became more confident as he released his plasma cannons; he was ready for battle.

"Mission Objective: Termination." Omega stated. He made his way into the war zone and fired at the zombie hedgehogs. Team Sonic stopped for a moment to see Omega making his way to the team. Sonic loaded another magazine into his M4A1 assault rifle while Amy picked up her hammer again. The couple followed Omega into the main room.

"Hell Yeah!" Carson shouted in excitement.

"Omega, you're here to save us." Cream said happily with Joey barking in happiness as well.

"Hey don't stop killing. We need to help him." Shadow said killing a zombie hedgehog with his M16A3 assault rifle.

"Yes sir!" Hugo saluted Shadow before returning to his M60 machine gun and continuing his killing spree. Tails and Knuckles stood next to Omega and fired their assault rifles. Shade and Rouge continued to use their combat skills to kill the horde. Silver and Blaze were hiding from the chaos blasts until they noticed Omega pass by them.

"Let's follow the big guy!" Blaze said to Silver.

"Yes my fair lady." Silver said. Although Omega was making a huge impact, the zombie hedgehogs began continued to grow in numbers. Eggman and his three robots came out from their hiding spot once they saw Omega.

"Omega! But how?" Eggman said surprised. Sonic and Amy stopped by him to answer his question.

"We turned him on! Remember, your robot became Amy's friend." Sonic said matter of fact. He and Amy ran to the horde to join the others.

"Well at least we can survive a little longer." Bokkun said to Eggman. Eggman sighed in defeat and followed his former creation. The zombie hedgehogs began to target Omega, temporarily stopping him in his tracks.

"Shit! Omega is trapped!" Knuckles said. He, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails made their way towards their robot friend. Silver, Carson, Hugo, and the girls fight off the zombie horde in order for the four heroes to rescue Omega.

"Hang on Omega!" Shadow said ripping off heads from the surrounding horde. Omega was being overwhelmed by the zombie horde, but Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow were able to kill off the attacking horde. Omega was freed again and continued his rampage. The main zombie hedgehog began to uncontrollably fired chaos blasts at Omega.

"Damn you bastard!" Silver said to the zombie hedgehog. Omega was now taking devastating hits from the blasts, but he stood his ground and continue to fight off zombie hedgehogs. Team Sonic and Eggman watch as Omega was beginning to break apart piece by piece.

"Oh no Omega!" Cream said. She tried to help him, but Tails held her back. She looked into his eyes and saw acceptance and defeat; Omega was willing to be destroyed for the team. Cream looked back and sighed in defeat; she had to let Omega fight on. The robot continued to make a final effort before the main zombie hedgehog threw a chaos blast at his power supply.

"System Overload. Danger! Danger! Danger!" Omega stated as he was beginning to shake uncontrollably. The main zombie hedgehog roared and continued to throw haymakers at Omega. Before throwing the final blast, Omega fired his plasma cannon at the main zombie hedgehog; causing it to drop the chaos emeralds.

"Rraawwwrr!" The main zombie roared in pain while dropping the emeralds. Omega had enough time to grab the emeralds before finally shutting down. Omega dropped to the ground, releasing the emeralds from his hand and next to Rouge.

"I got them!" Rouge said picking up the emeralds and placing them in a sack. The zombie hedgehogs begin to swarm her, wanting the emeralds and to feed. Rouge used her martial arts skills to fight off the horde.

"Rouge over here!" Cream said waving her hands up. Rouge threw the sack to Cream, with Joey catching them just in time. Rouge went back to fighting off the horde.

"Let's go!" Tails said grabbing Cream and Joey. The zombie hedgehogs than began to swarm the couple. Tails was able to kill off dozens with his ARX-160 in order to see Hugo waving at him. Tails tossed the sack to his hornet friend and saved Cream just in time before she was bitten.

"Hugo watch out!" Silver said pointing at the approaching horde. Hugo tossed the sack to Silver and Blaze and then killed off more zombie hedgehogs. Team Sonic played a survival game of hot potato with the emeralds. Silver and Blaze passed the sack to Knuckles and Shade as the zombie hedgehogs continued to swarm the team. The two echidnas tossed the sack to Shadow before killing off their swarm. Shadow began to run with the emeralds until the zombie hedgehogs began to jump him.

"Sonic catch!" Shadow said throwing the emeralds. The main zombie hedgehog recovered from the blast and tipped the pass, catching the emeralds again. The zombie roared as he was consumed by chaos control once again.

"No!" Amy shouted as the main zombie blast again. Eggman and his three robots saw tackled the main zombie, causing the emeralds to drop again.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled while killing a zombie hedgehog. Sonic ran up to the sack, but the main zombie shook off Eggman and his robots before grabbing the sack. The zombie tried to infect Sonic, but he ran away just in time.

"Shit!" Sonic said. Amy and Carson ran up to Sonic as the main zombie resumed its chaos control frenzy. Team Sonic ducked from the blast, except Carson who ducked with the book in his hands. A blast passed by Carson, hitting Eggman's research table. Carson looked back at the book and finally found the way to save the town and the world.

"Sonic! The chaos blasts are the answer!" Carson shouted at Sonic. Sonic looked back at the main zombie and realized Carson's truth. The two ran up to the main zombie hedgehog, dodging the chaos blasts in the process.

"Sonic!" Amy said worried. She wanted to know what Sonic and Carson were about to accomplish. The rest of Team Sonic witness the two heroes running at the main zombie.

"What are they doing?" Knuckles asked with worriment.

"I think they are going to end their lives!" Tails said in fear. The whole team, including Eggman and his robots, gasped in horror. Their two friends were going to die to save the world. Shadow had a closer looked Carson and saw the book in his hands. He realized what Sonic and Carson were planning to accomplish. He turned back to the team and spoke up to them.

"They're not going to die for us. They're going to save the world." Shadow said pointing at Sonic and Carson. The whole team saw the book in Carson's hands and the chaos blasts he and Sonic were dodging. The main zombie roared as its chaos reign continued to grow stronger.

"Go Sonic and Carson!" The whole gang cheered. Eggman nodded his head at the two heroes in respect.

"Good luck." Eggman stated. Sonic and Carson dodged the blasts as they were a few feet from the main zombie. The zombie hedgehogs saw the approaching duo and began to swarm the two heroes.

"Almost there." Sonic said.

"Come on." Carson replied. The main zombie hedgehog threw a chaos blast right at Carson.

"Now!" Sonic yelled. Carson open the book just in time for the blast to hit the book. This caused the book's spell to be destroyed and the green mist to returned to Mobius. The book shook uncontrollably as the mist struck it, causing Carson to drop the book. A storm came out of the book and sucked the zombie hedgehogs into the book.

"Yes!" Sonic and Carson said in unison. The zombie hedgehogs were trying to hold on but the storm was too powerful. Team Sonic looked on as Carson and Sonic continued watching the zombie hedgehogs returning to the book. Eggman and his robots watched as the main zombie hedgehog dropped the emeralds one final time.

"Hahaha!" Eggman laughed. This didn't last long as the main zombie hedgehog was the last zombie to be sucked back into the book. The zombie, however, wanted something in return and dragged Eggman and his three robots by their feet.

"Ah! Help us!" Eggman shouted as the main zombie hedgehog dragged Eggman and his robots into the book. The main zombie dragged in Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun and had Eggman's legs in the book. Eggman scratched and clawed to stay on Mobius, but it was too late.

"NO!" Eggman said one final time as he was final dragged into the book. The spell was finally broken, the stormed cleared out, and the book sealed itself forever. Sonic and Carson slowly approached the book with Team Sonic looking on.

"Whoa!" Sonic announced. He and Carson then saw Omega explode and his right arm catching fire and landed on the book. The book was being burned to a crisp; it was finally over.

"It's over! We did it!" Carson said. He and Sonic congratulated each other as the rest of the team ran up to hug their friends. Amy hugged Sonic while shedding tears of joy. Hugo hugged his best friend Carson, and Tails and Cream shared a kiss. Knuckles and Shade high-fived each other, and Silver, Blaze, and Rouge had a group hug. Shadow smiled with Joey standing by him and happily wagged his tail. Shadow looked up to the heavens; he finally avenged Tracy and kept his promise to Maria. After celebrating, Sonic spoke up to the team.

"Let's go home." Sonic happily said. The rest of the team agreed with him and made their way out of Eggman's base and into the beautiful, clear sky.

 _Some people live out selfish desire_

 _Some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the star_

 _Caught in the flame of those deep in fire_

 _Seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorrow!_

Once the team stepped outside, they saw more survivors coming out of their survival hideouts. The team smiled as the survivors cheered for their heroes. Cream saw through the survivors and found the one survivor she missed the most; her mother Vanilla.

"Mom!" Cream cried with tears of happiness.

"Cream!" Vanilla cried as well running up to her daughter. The two were finally together again. Tails and Joey walked up to them; very happy mother and daughter are back again.

 _They say we've lost our minds_

 _We've just gained control_

"I missed you." Cream said hugging her mother tight. Vanilla returned the hug as she saw Tails and Joey looking on. Cream released the hug and told her mother everything that happen, including falling in love with Tails.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." Vanilla said to Tails.

"You're welcome." Tails replied. Joey happily barked as he was welcomed into Cream and Vanilla's home.

 _Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!_

 _Fly past the edge of the sea!_

 _No bended knee!_

 _No mockery!_

 _Somehow we still carry on!_

The rest of the team were thanked by the survivors. One survivor in particular caught Shadow's attention. She was a dark-orange hedgehog; Shadow found Tracy's sister Marie. Shadow ran up to the lost hedgehog and smiled. Rouge followed him to meet Marie for the first time.

"Are you Marie?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Marie replied.

"I'm Shadow and this is Rouge. We're Tracy's friends." Shadow said. Marie looked sad about hearing her brother's name.

"Where is he?" Marie asked in despair. Shadow sighed and told her everything that had happen, including her brother's death. Marie was sad that her brother died, but thankful Shadow mercifully ended his life.

"Thank you Shadow." Marie said with a small smile. Shadow and Rouge returned the smile; they were going to help Marie no matter what.

"Thank you Rouge for sticking by me." Shadow said.

"You're very welcome." Rouge said.

 _Silence your fear, we've got to move higher_

 _High like the stars in the sky, guiding us all!_

 _Battle the will of those who conspire_

 _Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow!_

"It's finally over." Blaze said hugging Silver. He, instead, kissed Blaze who returned the kiss. The two slowly pulled apart after the kiss and smiled.

"Yeah, it's over." Silver said. The two would look onto the sunrise; finally feeling at peace.

 _Destroy their perfect crime, watch the power fold_

Knuckles and Shade said goodbye to each other, but not before arranging a date for the next night. Carson and Hugo drove off in the Topkick and H2 into the sunset, racing for fun and joy. Finally, Sonic and Amy shared a kiss and looked at the sunrise as well.

"I love you." Amy said in Sonic's arms.

"I love you." Sonic replied. Team Sonic saved their home world.

 _Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!_

 _Fly past the edge of the sea!_

 _No bended knee!_

 _No mockery!_

 _Somehow we still carry on!_

The town of Station Square had returned to its former glory within the next three months. The mayor awarded Team Sonic with medals of valor for the heroic efforts. After a month of hell, the zombie hedgehogs were gone and Eggman was never to be seen again.

 _Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!_

 _Fly past the edge of the sea!_

 _No bended knee!_

 _No mockery!_

 _Somehow we still carry on!_

It was night and Station Square was enjoying a peaceful sleep. Everyone was safe in their homes with their families. Outside the town, the wind begins to pick speed as it carried words throughout the forest. The four words that carried through the forest; _Call of the Dead._

 _Carry on!_

 **The End?**


End file.
